Mírame a los Ojos
by AndreaXAlexein
Summary: (Andrea) Este es la oportunidad de Shira para volver a comenzar, la oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila, la oportunidad de tener verdaderos amigos, la oportunidad de amar. (Clasificación T pero puede variar)
1. Capitulo 1: Solo Amigos

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 1: "Solo Amigos"**

**Habían pasado unas horas desde que el barco había atracado, aún era de día para ese entonces y todos se disponían a buscar un lugar nuevo en el cual vivir. Manny, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Morita y la abuela de Sid, estaban en busca de nuevo hogar.**

Diego caminaba al lado de Manny ¨Vamos a pasar todo el día buscando un lugar perfecto para vivir¨. Dijo Diego un poco cansado.

¨Si tu novia nos ayudara¨. Dijo Manny riendo.

¨ ¡Que ella no es mi novia!¨ Dijo Diego muy enojado, al verla se da cuenta de que no estaba ¨_Se ha ido¨. _Pensó.

Shira aparece entre unos árboles ¨ ¿De quién están hablando?¨. Dijo mientras miraba a Diego.

Diego responde nervioso ¨No… yo… de nadie¨. Diego se adelanta ¨Vamos, apurémonos a buscar un lugar para vivir¨. Corre en línea recta.

¨ ¿Siempre es así?¨ Pregunto Shira.

¨Últimamente se ha estado comportando algo raro¨. Dijo Sid.

Manny sonríe ¨Últimamente tu estas con nosotros Shira¨. Siguió su camino.

¨ ¿Cómo dices?¨ Dijo Shira confundida.

Ellie se coloca entre Manny y Shira ¨No les hagas caso, solo están molestando a Diego¨. Ellie mira con enojo a Manny.

¨Eh, si Shira, no me hagas caso¨ Dijo Manny un poco nervioso.

Shira entrecierra los ojos ¨Esta bien¨.

De pronto una vos se escucha desde lejos ¨ ¡Encontré un lugar perfecto!¨ Grito Diego.

Todos se apuraron a ver el lugar que había encontrado Diego, era un sector despejado del bosque, había un gran árbol en el centro y algunas rocas alrededor, era perfecto para pasar la noche y tal vez sea lo suficiente como para vivir ahí.

¨No está mal¨. Dijo Manny impresionado.

¨Ahora que encontramos un lugar para vivir me iré a jugar con Louis¨. Dijo Morita, mientras se va rápidamente.

¨Pe-pero… aun¨. Dijo Manny intentando retenerla.

Ellie lo mira sonriendo ¨Vamos Manny, tenemos que darle un poco de libertad¨.

Shira miraba a la pareja de mamuts un poco confundida _¨ ¿Así son las parejas?¨_ Pensó, luego miro a Diego ¨Me iré a buscar un lugar donde dormir¨. Dijo mientras veía a su alrededor.

¨Está bien¨. Dijo Diego ¨Yo dormiré cerca del árbol¨.

¨Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo¨. Dijo Shira.

¨Eh... de hecho, sería mejor que yo durmiera por aquí¨. Dijo Diego un poco nervioso.

Shira lo miraba extrañada ¨Pero si aquí no tienes ninguna protección¨. Dijo al ver que era una zona despejada.

Diego lanza una risita nerviosa ¨No creo que muchos ataquen a un dientes de sable de noche¨. Dijo sonriendo ¨Además me gusta ver las estrellas antes de dormirme¨.

¨Me parece bien¨. Dijo Shira mientras caminaba hacia el árbol ¨Creo que voy a dormir un rato¨.

¨Como quieras¨. Diego se voltea ¨Yo me iré a cazar¨.

Shira sonríe ¨Me podrías traer algo a mí también¨. Dijo en tono de broma.

Diego lo pensó un momento ¨Claro, dame unos minutos¨. Diego se va corriendo.

Shira lo ve irse rápidamente ¨Era solo una… broma¨. Dijo al ver la reacción de Diego ¨_Solo está jugando, es obvio que no lo dijo enserio¨_. Pensó, luego se queda dormida.

Diego busco por horas algo que cazar, todos los lugares a los cuales iba eran desconocidos por él y eso lo ponía en desventaja pero luego encontró un bisonte, su lucha fue intensa pero diego era un hábil cazador, luego de que el bisonte perdiera mucha sangre, Diego le muerde el cuello matándolo.

Diego estaba muy cansado ¨Esto bastara para los dos¨. Dijo orgulloso de su presa ¨Sera mejor que me apure en traer a Shira¨. Diego corre rápidamente en la dirección del claro que había encontrado. Al llegar encuentra a Shira durmiendo.

¨Shira ya eh…¨ Diego se calla al verla durmiendo, no podía encontrar la razón por la cual no podía dejar de verla, sentía algo extraño en su interior ¨ _¿Qué tiene que no puedo dejar de verla?¨ _Pensó.

Shira despierta lentamente y ve una silueta borrosa ¨ ¿Diego? ¿Qué haces?¨ Shira se recupera de su sueño.

Diego reacciona ¨Vamos Shira, sígueme¨. Se va corriendo.

Shira sin pensarlo lo sigue ¨Que sueño¨. Shira bosteza.

Luego de correr por unos minutos, Diego y Shira llegan a donde Diego había dejado el bisonte oculto entre unas ramas.

Diego lo coloca frente a Shira ¨Ahí tienes¨.

Shira ríe ¨No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho¨. No podía parar de reír ¨No puedo, no puedo evitarlo¨. Reía descontrolada.

La risas de Shira enojan a Diego ¨Como quieras¨. Diego comienza a morder al bisonte enojado.

Shira logra calmarse ¨Discúlpame Diego, no estoy acostumbrada a que haga estas cosas por mi¨.

Diego dejada de masticar ¨Ya veo porque¨. Dijo Diego enojado ¨Bueno, qué más puedo esperar de una gatita¨. Ríe.

Shira con un rugido salta sobre el ¨Te dije que no me llamaras gatita¨. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Diego sentía su corazón latir más rápido al ver los ojos de Shira e impulsivamente besa a Shira, fue un largo beso, Diego no podía controlarse.

Shira se separa de Diego ¨Diego… deberíamos de comer antes de que anochezca¨. Dijo con un tono frio.

Ambos comenzaron a comer del bisonte, había un ambiente incomodo, entre los dos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas incomodas para el otro, para cuando terminaron de comer, Shira y Diego se quedaron parados viéndose.

¨Si quieres vuelves al claro, yo me quedare aquí un momento¨. Dijo Diego.

Shira evita mirarlo a los ojos ¨Esta bien, te veo luego¨. Comienza a caminar hacia el claro.

¨Shira yo… lo siento¨. Diego decía entristecido ¨No quería hacerlo, no quiero que me mal interpretes¨.

Shira lo mira enojada ¨Esto nunca paso¨. Da un paso hacia Diego ¨Lo digo enserio¨. Se va corriendo.

Diego se sienta derrotado ¨ ¿Por qué hice eso?, es primera vez que me pasa¨. Diego se encontraba muy asustado de lo que había hecho ¨Pero los amigos igual se besan, ¿cierto?¨

Shira por otro lado, ella se encontraba llegando al claro donde los demás había hecho su hogar, Shira no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le había dado Diego.

Shira se encontraba indignada por lo que había hecho Diego ¨Ese estúpido, es decir ¿Quién se cree?¨ Shira negaba con la cabeza ¨_Por qué no lo esquive cuando lo vi venir, no puedo creer que me pillara por sorpresa¨._

Manny había visto a Shira hablar sola y se dirigió a verla ¨ ¿Te pasa algo?¨

Shira no podía ocultar su enojo ¨No me quedare con ustedes¨. Dijo muy decidida.

Manny la mira sorprendido ¨ ¿Qué fue lo que te cambio de parecer?¨

Diego se acerca a ellos ¨ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?¨ Dijo un tanto nervioso.

Shira desvía la mirada ¨Me voy, no me conformo con su estilo de vida y además necesito despejar mi mente¨.

Manny mira la cara de tristeza de Diego ¨Los dejo para que hablen¨. Se va rápidamente.

Shira intenta irse, pero Diego la detiene ¨Es por lo del beso, ¿verdad?¨ Dijo diego seriamente.

Shira lo evita, pero luego desiste ¨No quiero que te ilusiones Diego, yo no te puedo amar¨ Shira lo mira apenada ¨Lo siento¨.

Diego la mira fijamente ¨Shira, yo no te amo¨. Piensa un poco ¨Fue solo atracción física, solo se dio por el momento y nada más¨.

Shira lo piensa un poco y luego asiente ¨Esta bien, solo fue un incidente y nada más¨.

¨Ahora vamos a dormir¨. Ambos caminan hacia el claro.

Al llegar ven a todos durmiendo, incluso Manny se había acostado junto con Ellie y Morita, solo Shira y Diego se encontraban despiertos en ese momento.

Diego se detiene en el lugar que había escogido para dormir ¨Buenas noches Shira¨. Shira solo le da una corta mirada y se recuesta a los pies del gran árbol.

Diego se recuesta en el frio suelo de piedra ¨_Eres un estúpido, Diego¨._ Pensó antes de quedar dormido.

Shira estaba un tanto enojada y triste por lo que había pasado ¨_No debí de ser tan directa con él, de seguro ya nunca podremos ser amigos_¨. Pensó apenada ¨ _¿Solo fue atracción física? Quiso decir que era bonita¨_. Shira sacudió la cabeza _¨Pero en que estás pensando Shira, será mejor que me duerma¨_. Luego de unos minutos se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente, Diego es el primero en levantarse, seguía siendo muy temprano como para levantarse, finalmente decidió quedarse acostado un rato más.

Diego suspira ¨_ ¿Por qué la bese? Es decir, sentí algo extraño cuando la vi¨. _

Shira ve a Diego despierto y camina hacia el ¨Diego yo no quise…¨ Shira ve que Diego miraba un fijamente al suelo ¨ hola Diego, Diego, ¿Diego?¨. Shira lo patea.

Diego reacciona ¨ ¿Qué te pasa Shira?¨

¨ ¿A mí? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?¨ Dijo Shira enojada.

Diego se levanta ¨ ¿Aun está enojada por lo de ayer?¨ Pregunto.

¨Si, es decir no… ¡ya cállate!¨ Shira dijo sin pensar en los demás.

¨ ¿Sucede algo?¨ Dijo Crash debajo de Shira.

¨ ¿De qué te las das Diego?¨ Dijo Eddie a un lado de Crash.

¨No me molesten, fue suficiente¨. Ahuyento a las sari ((((((())))))) huellas.

Ambas salieron corriendo, para cuando se encontraban a una distancia segura, Eddie le grita ¨Te estaremos vigilando¨. Se van corriendo.

Diego se voltea hacia Shira ¨Shira de verdad lamento haberte besado¨. Se vuelve a voltear ¨Pero no es mi problema que no lo puedas olvidar y además, puedes irte cuando quieras¨.

¨ ¡Bien!¨ Shira se va corriendo.

Ellie ve correr a Shira a lo lejos, se acerca a Diego ¨ ¿A dónde va?¨ Le pregunto a Diego.

Diego se voltea enojado ¨Nunca debimos de admitir a una pirata con nosotros, pero todo volverá a ser normal ahora que se fue¨. Se va corriendo.

_¨El amor es duro si ambos no lo reconocen al mismo tiempo¨. _Pensó Ellie.

Shira corrió hasta estar bastante lejos del claro, ella se encontraba muy enojada con Diego, pero sentía un poco de culpa al mismo tiempo.

¨Por favor, soy una pirata, no necesito a nadie más¨. Shira sonríe ¨Puedo valérmelas por mí misma, no necesito a Diego¨. Le viene una imagen de Diego besándola a la mente ¨Diego…¨ Shira sacude la cabeza con rabia. Luego de caminar un rato, ve a Diego sentado en lo alto de una roca.

Shira se acercó sigilosamente a él ¨Veamos como disfruta haberse librado de mí¨. Pensó mientras se acercaba a Diego, al acercarse escucha a Diego claramente.

Diego se encontraba sentado en una gran roca ¨Lo arruine, yo solo quería su amistad, quería tener a alguien que me acompañara a cazar, alguien con quien hablar… ¡Pero lo arruine!¨. Las garras de Diego rasguñan la roca.

Al escucharlo, Shira ve que ambos buscaban lo mismo del otro ¨_Quisiera poder haber evitado el beso, me gustaría intentar ser amigos¨. _Shira sonríe_ ¨De verdad lo intentaría¨. _Pensó.

Diego se encontraba desecho, la única oportunidad de tener una amiga con sus mismos gustos, juegos, entre otros gustos. Todo eso se había perdido ya, todo lo había arruinado y no había vuelta atrás o eso creía.

Shira se acerca a Diego por su espalda ¨Diego¨. Dijo con una frágil voz.

Diego se voltea sorprendido ¨Shira¨. Se acerca a ella ¨No fui sincero cuando te dije que te podías ir¨. Diego se para frente ella.

Shira sonríe ¨Lo que hablabas a solas era verdad¨. Shira ve la expresión de Diego y deduce que se sentía avergonzado ¨ ¿Es verdad que me querías como amiga y que querías tener mi compañía como tal?¨

¨Shira yo…¨ Calma sus nervios ¨Es lo único que quería, solo quería tu amistad¨. Diego sonríe ¨Pero todo lo arruine¨.

¨No todo¨. Shira se acerca a Diego y lo abraza ¨ ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?¨

Diego la abrasa ¨Lo siento mucho¨. Ante el abrazo de Shira, Diego sientes sus brazos aflojar ¨_Esto es lo mismo que sentí cuando la bese, ¿Qué es?_¨. Pensó.

Shira no podía dejar de abrazarlo, algo le impidió romper ese momento ¨Yo no quería abrazarlo, pero se siente tan bien… esta extraña sensación es increíble¨. Diego deja de abrazarla, luego Shira lo deja.

**Continuará…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D. **

**(Preguntas que serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo) ¿De verdad Shira y Diego podrán ser amigos? ¿Qué es lo que piensan los demás de todo esto? ¿Qué será esa extraña sensación que sienten Shira y Diego al estar juntos?**

**(Nota) Las actualizaciones de nuestras historias están en nuestro perfil, con sus días y estados.**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué les ha parecido mi primer capítulo de mi versión de los hechos entre Shira y Diego?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	2. Capitulo 2: 21 Lunas

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 2: "21 Lunas"**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con el segundo capítulo de mi fic.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Shira sonríe ¨Lo que hablabas a solas era verdad¨. Shira ve la expresión de Diego y deduce que se sentía avergonzado ¨ ¿Es verdad que me querías como amiga y que querías tener mi compañía como tal?¨

¨Shira yo…¨ Calma sus nervios ¨Es lo único que quería, solo quería tu amistad¨. Diego sonríe ¨Pero todo lo arruine¨.

¨No todo¨. Shira se acerca a Diego y lo abraza ¨ ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?¨

Diego la abrasa ¨Lo siento mucho¨. Ante el abrazo de Shira, Diego sientes sus brazos aflojar ¨_Esto es lo mismo que sentí cuando la bese, ¿Qué es?_¨. Pensó.

Shira no podía dejar de abrazarlo, algo le impidió romper ese momento ¨Yo no quería abrazarlo, pero se siente tan bien… esta extraña sensación es increíble¨. Diego deja de abrazarla, luego Shira lo deja.

**Continuamos…**

Shira retrocede avergonzada ¨Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer?¨ Sonríe levemente ¨Amiguito¨.

Diego entrecierra los ojos ¨Solo dime Diego, ¿de acuerdo?¨ Diego detestaba que lo llamaran amiguito tanto como ha Shira le molestaba que la llamaran gatita, al menos eso creía Diego.

Shira sonríe más notoriamente ¨Te diré Diego si tu dejas de llamarme gatita¨.

¨Cómo tú digas, gatita¨. Dijo Diego sonriendo.

Shira salta sobre el quedando encima de Diego ¨Ya te lo había advertido Diego¨. Amos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Diego vuelve a sentir esas ganas de besarla y rápidamente gira su rostro hacia un lado ¨Lo… lo siento¨.

Shira ve con extrañeza la reacción de Diego, luego recuerda su beso con el ¨_Habrá querido besarme de nuevo¨. _Pensó Shira,

Diego intenta evitar verla a los ojos ¨Shira por favor, me estas lastimando¨.

Shira se mueve de encima de él y toma un poco de distancia ¨Lo siento Diego¨. Al levantar la mirada, Shira ve a Ellie acercarse a lo lejos.

Diego se para rápidamente ¨No es nada, solo evita derribarme tan seguido¨. Ve a Shira viendo fijamente a Ellie ¨Que pasa Shira, solo es Ellie¨.

Shira no deja de mirarla ¨Se supone que me debería de haber ido, no soy de las que se arrepienten de hacer algo¨. Dijo un poco enojada ¨Eso es muestra de debilidad¨. Termino de decir.

Ellie llega ante ellos ¨Oh Shira, pensé que te habías ido¨. Dijo aliviada, luego mira a Diego ¨Buen trabajo en convencerla Diego¨.

Diego ve que Shira la mira un poco frustrada ¨Shira solo estaba jugando con nosotros, si lo hubiera dicho enserio no la hubiera podido persuadir¨. Diego sonríe ¨Ella no es de las que se retractan¨. Ve a Shira sonriendo.

Ellie ríe ¨Tienes razón Diego, Shira no es de las que se retractan¨. Ellie se acerca a Diego ¨Veo que la conoces bien¨.

Diego reacciona nervioso ¨Es que… es decir… no es necesario conocerla bien para darse cuenta¨. Respiro aliviado al responder.

Ellie lo mira sospechosa ¨Como digas, bueno yo les diré a los demás sobre tu broma¨. Da unos pasos lejos de ellos ¨No hagas esas bromas, nos preocupaste¨.

Shira reacciona ¨Ehh… si, lo siento¨.

Ellie sonríe ¨Qué bueno que fue solo una broma, después de todo eres parte de nuestra familia¨. Luego Ellie se va.

Shira mira a Diego fijamente ¨ ¿Por qué dijiste eso?¨ No lo lograba entender ¨ ¿Por qué me le mentiste?¨

Diego sonríe ¨Solo te quise ayudar a quedar bien sin dañar tu postura, se lo mucho que te importa¨.

Shira sonríe al igual que Diego ¨Gracias Diego, fue un bonito gesto¨.

Diego se ríe de nervios ¨ ¿Quieres jugar a atraparnos?¨ Dijo para acabar el momento incómodo.

Shira da unos pasos hacia atrás ¨Como si pudieras alcanzarme¨. Comienza a Correr, alejándose de Diego.

Diego sonríe de felicidad como nunca antes lo había hecho ¨Esto se va a poner divertido¨. Comienza a correr rápidamente siguiendo a Shira.

Desde ese día, las relaciones de Shira con los demás fueron fortaleciéndose más y más, pero la amistad que tenía con Diego era la más fuerte, ellos hacia todo juntos y jugaban hasta que no podían más. Desde entonces ha pasado una semana, era de día y Diego se encontraba caminando solo por el bosque.

Diego se encontraba buscando a Shira, le había perdido el rastro en unos de sus juegos de atrapadas ¨_Donde se fue esta vez_¨. Pensó mientras la buscaba. De pronto escucha a una dientes de sable rugir desde no muy lejos ¨Podrá ser Shira, no lo creo¨. Corre velozmente hacia el rugido, al llegar ve una diente de sable muy atractiva, era de un color anaranjado, un pecho blanco cremoso y de unos hermosos ojos calipsos.

Diego se acerca a ella ¨ ¿Tú estabas rugiendo?¨ Dijo maravillado por su belleza.

La dientes de sable se gira hacia el ¨Oh, Hola¨. Se detiene a contemplarlo un momento ¨Mas bien dicho, hola guapo¨. Dijo mientras le sonreía sensualmente.

Luego de haber estado tanto tiempo con Shira, Diego se encontraba más cómodo hablando con hembras ¨Gracias, ¿te sucede algo?¨ Se acerca a ella.

En ese momento llega Shira, al ver a Diego hablando con la dientes de sable, se oculta entre unos arbustos a espiarlo ¨_Se suponía que estábamos jugando¨_. Pensó un poco enojada.

La dientes de sable miraba detenidamente a Diego ¨Es que me encontraba jugando entre unos arbustos y parece que me eh clavado un espina en la espalda¨. Le enseña su espalda.

Diego ver una pequeña espina en su espalda ¨Si quieres te la puedo extraer¨. Dijo sinceramente.

La dientes de sable sonríe ¨Me harías un favor¨. Dijo arqueando su espalda.

Shira miraba con extrañeza lo que Diego y la otra hacían ¨_Sera mejor que escuche de que habla¨. _Shira se acerca sigilosamente a ellos, se oculta a unos metros de ellos.

La dientes de sable ve a Shira de reojo y sonríe ¨ ¿Qué hace un dientes de sable como tu solo en el bosque?¨ Dijo mientras lo miraba.

Diego se toma un tiempo para arrancar la espina con los diente para escupirla después ¨No estoy solo, estoy con una amiga¨. Diego sonríe ¨Ah, te saque la espina porsiacaso¨.

La dientes de sable se gira hacia Diego ¨Gracias guapo¨. Sonríe seductoramente ¨Y ella es una amiga muy cercana o solo una amiga sin importancia¨. Se acerca a unos centímetros de Diego.

Diego se pone un poco nervioso ¨No, solo es una amiga sin importancia¨. Dijo presionado.

Shira no podía creer que Diego se refiriera así de ella, para ella Diego era más que un simple amigo ¨_Ya veo que nuestra amistad no tiene ninguna importancia¨. _Pensó. Se sentía muy enojada, demasiado enojado con Diego, ¿pero por qué?

La dientes de sable acerca sus labios a los de Diego ¨Entonces no se molestara por esto¨. Besa a Diego apasionadamente.

Diego cierra los ojos y en sus pensamientos ve a Shira besándolo ¨_Shira¨._ Pensó mientras comenzaba a besar a la dientes de sable pensando en Shira.

Shira miraba con horror el apasionado beso, le dolía el corazón al ver a Diego besando a la otra ¨Diego…¨ Dijo mientras caminaba inconscientemente hacia ellos.

Diego reacciona al instante de escuchar a Shira, la imagen de Shira se borró completamente y dejo ver a la dientes de sable frente a él ¨ ¡Shira!¨ Dijo mientras la veía.

La dientes de sable sonrió ¨_Pero que dramáticos, yo mejor me borro¨. _Pensó. Mientras Shira y Diego se veían fijamente, aprovecha para irse.

Diego miraba asustado a Shira ¨Shira esto es solo un mal entendido¨. Diego se gira a ver a la dientes de sable ¨ ¿No es verdad?¨ Al no verla se gira hacia Shira ¨ ¿Dónde Fue?¨

Shira se sentía invadida por la ira ¨ ¡Que me importa! ¡Ve a buscarla!¨ Shira se voltea y rápidamente comienza a correr lejos de Diego.

Diego no podía entender la reacción de Shira, solo miraba como Shira desaparecía entre la espesura del bosque _¨ ¿Qué le pasa?¨. _Diego reacciona ¨ ¡Espera Shira! ¡Shira!¨. Va en busca de ella.

Shira corrió hasta un rio que le impidió el paso, Shira no dejaba de pensar en el beso de Diego con la otra ¨Que te pasa Shira, ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta?¨ Se preguntó.

¨Eso es lo que quiero saber¨. Diego Diego detrás de ella.

Shira se voltea enojada ¨ ¿Dónde está tu novia?¨ Dijo enfadada.

Diego suspira fastidiado ¨No es mi novia, solo fue un beso¨. Diego se enoja un poco ¨ ¿Y que si lo fuera?¨

Shira se queda paralizada ¨Eh… si lo...¨ Era verdad, que le importaba a ella si Diego se enamoraba ¨No, nada¨. Termino de decir.

Diego se acerca a Shira ¨Lo siento Shira, sé que estábamos jugando¨. Diego ignoraba cualquier otro motivo por el cual Shira se enojó ¨Lamento haberte dejado sola, no quería decepcionarte¨.

Shira se sentía muy enojada, pero sabía que Diego no podía entenderle por lo que está pasando, ni ella lo entendía ¨Tranquilo Diego, no sé porque me enoje¨. Shira sonríe ¨Aun no me has atrapado¨. Comienza a correr.

¨ ¿Qué cosa?¨ Diego reacciona y la sigue.

Ambos jugaron hasta que llego la noche, Diego ya había pasado por alto aquel incidente con la otra dientes de sable. Mientras todos se iban a acostar, Shira se quedó en las cercanías del claro.

Shira miraba preocupada hacia la luna ¨Han pasado 21 lunas desde la última vez¨. Shira suspiro ¨Esto explica todo por lo que estoy pasando¨. Shira miraba hacia el cielo ¨Esta noche comienza mi periodo de celo¨. Shira se queja.

**Continuará…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D. **

**(Nota) El periodo de celo de Shira está en base a los de un gato (Normal).**

**(Respondiendo comentario) Kari, si quieres escribir tu propia historia te recomiendo que veas los videos tutoriales de **** Hispano** **en youtube, son bastante buenos. Y si decides escribir cuenta con nuestro apoyo ;D.**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué les ha parecido los acontecimientos de este capítulo?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Deseo Incontrolable

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 3: "Un Deseo Incontrolable¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con el segundo capítulo de mi fic.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Shira se voltea enojada ¨ ¿Dónde está tu novia?¨ Dijo enfadada.

Diego suspira fastidiado ¨No es mi novia, solo fue un beso¨. Diego se enoja un poco ¨ ¿Y que si lo fuera?¨

Shira se queda paralizada ¨Eh… si lo...¨ Era verdad, que le importaba a ella si Diego se enamoraba ¨No, nada¨. Termino de decir.

Diego se acerca a Shira ¨Lo siento Shira, sé que estábamos jugando¨. Diego ignoraba cualquier otro motivo por el cual Shira se enojó ¨Lamento haberte dejado sola, no quería decepcionarte¨.

Shira se sentía muy enojada, pero sabía que Diego no podía entenderle por lo que está pasando, ni ella lo entendía ¨Tranquilo Diego, no sé porque me enoje¨. Shira sonríe ¨Aun no me has atrapado¨. Comienza a correr.

¨ ¿Qué cosa?¨ Diego reacciona y la sigue.

Ambos jugaron hasta que llego la noche, Diego ya había pasado por alto aquel incidente con la otra dientes de sable. Mientras todos se iban a acostar, Shira se quedó en las cercanías del claro.

Shira miraba preocupada hacia la luna ¨Han pasado 21 lunas desde la última vez¨. Shira suspiro ¨Esto explica todo por lo que estoy pasando¨. Shira miraba hacia el cielo ¨Esta noche comienza mi periodo de celo¨. Shira se queja.

**Continuamos…**

Luego de darse un tiempo para asumir su estado, decide salir a caminar un momento, para despejar su mente de los problemas que le vendrían y sus posibles actos de mala voluntad.

Shira caminaba contra su sombra, la luz de la luna iluminaba las copas de los árboles y volvía el agua cristalina ¨_Es una hermosa noche_¨. Pensó mientras se detuvo a ver su reflejo en el agua.

Shira suspira ¨Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir¨. Dijo Shira cansada. Después de pensar un poco, vuelve hacia el claro donde los demás yacían durmiendo.

Shira luego de unos minutos llega al claro, sigilosamente va a su lugar de dormir y se recuesta sobre un montón de hojas ¨_Esta va ser mi primera vez que estaré en celo en tierra firme¨. _Shira pensó un poco preocupada. Siguió pensando en el tema durante unos minutos antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, los cantos de las aves y suave roce del viento en las copas de los arboles por la mañana, deban a pensar que iba a ser un día soleado y de una temperatura agradable. Diego despierta primero, el acostumbraba despertarse junto con Shira pero ella aún seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Diego mira a Shira a la distancia, se veía muy tranquila en su sueño ¨_Dejare que duerma un poco más¨. _Pensó diego para sí. Diego decide salir a caminar un rato para esperar a Shira.

Diego se encontraba a la mitad del bosque, pensaba en que podía hacer para que Shira se divirtiera hoy, el de verdad quería que ella fuera feliz. Luego de esperar hasta más de medio día a Shira, Diego se impacienta y va a buscarla. Mientras caminaba hacia el claro, Diego ve a Shira sentada en una roca en medio de unos árboles.

Diego se acerca a Shira sonriente ¨ ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?¨ Dijo alegre de verle.

Shira da un salto asustada al escuchar a Diego ¨No me molestes, vete¨. Shira volvió a acomodarse.

Diego la mira extrañado ¨ ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?¨ Diego se acerca a Shira y apoya su pata en el lomo de Diego.

Shira de pronto ataca a Diego, le clava las garras en el hombro, el cual le hizo soltar un grito desgarrador ¨Te advertí que no me molestaras, no me oíste¨. Dijo Shira enojada mientras retraía sus garras.

Diego retrocede muy adolorido, intenta apoyar su pata herida pero el dolor es desgarrador ¨Shira, ¿Por qué?¨ Su tono no representaba enojo, era más un tono de pena.

¨ ¡Ya voy Diego!¨ Sonó la voz de Manny a lo lejos, se escuchaba acercarse desde lejos.

Shira se va con un ágil movimiento al escuchar a Manny _¨Maldición¨_. Pensó mientras huía.

Manny llega segundos después, ve a Diego con horror ¨ ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Quién fue él que te hizo eso?¨ Dijo mientras lo veía.

Diego se quedó en silencio antes de responder ¨Algo me ataco por la espalda, solo es una herida superficial¨. Diego se aguanta el dolor para calmar a Manny.

Manny noto un poco de preocupación en el rostro de Diego ¨ ¿Dónde está Shira?¨

Diego cierra sus ojos con lastima ¨No la eh visto desde que me desperté¨. Digo respira entrecortado producto de su dolor, luego continua ¨La estaba buscando cuando me atacaron¨.

Manny mira a Diego muy agotado por su herida ¨Te voy a cargar hasta nuestro hogar¨. Manny lo carga con su trompa, contra la voluntad de Diego.

Diego intentaba soltarse del agarre de Manny ¨Debo de buscar a Shira, suéltame¨ Siente que Manny lo aprieta con más fuerza. Diego se calma después de eso.

Manny los deja en su lomo ¨No te preocupes por Shira, ella es muy capaz de cuidarse a sí misma¨. Manny comienza a caminar hacia el claro.

Al llegar Manny al claro, el recuesta a Diego donde dormía. Manny convoco a todos los demás a quedarse lo que quedaba del día en el claro, atentos por si se acercaba un desconocido, le preocupa mucho aquel animal que sería capaz de herir a un dientes de sable, no mucho se atrevían a hacerlo. Al caer la noche, todos se había quedado durmiendo a excepción de Manny, él se había quedado a esperar a Shira y a hacer guardia durante la noche.

Manny miraba hacia los árboles que los rodeaban con preocupación, no podía bajar la guardia ni un instante ¨_Ya tengo mucho sueño_¨. Pensó mientras bostezaba.

Shira se encontraba escondida viendo a Manny, ella estaba muy arrepentida por lo que había hecho, ella no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento.

Shira miraba a la distancia a Manny ¨_De seguro me están esperando para juzgarme por lo que le hice a Diego¨. _Shira pensó ¨_De seguro me echaran de la manada, pero primero le pediré disculpas a Diego¨. _Shira sale de su escondite y se acerca a Manny.

Manny la ve y se acerca a ella sin decirle nada, Se para frente a ella ¨ ¿Cómo esta Diego?¨ Pregunto Shira.

Manny le responde preocupado ¨Él está bien, lo que me preocupa es el animal que lo ataco¨. Le dijo ¨Diego dijo que no lo había podido ver, que fue demasiado rápido¨.

Shira se quedó en Shock ¨_El mintió, no dijo que fui yo quien lo había herido, ¿Por qué lo hizo?_¨ Pensó Shira. Reacciona ¨No te preocupes yo me quedare despierta, yo hare la guardia¨. Shira dedujo que era eso lo que hacía Manny.

Manny bosteza ¨Esta bien, gracias Shira¨. Manny sin pensarlo se va a acosta con Ellie y Morita.

Shira se acerca a Diego, él estaba dormido _¨ ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Per que me tratas tan bien?¨_ Shira pensó confundida.

La noche fue pasando y haciendo más fría minuto a minuto, Shira no podía controlar sus temblores, el frio era casi insoportable, no podía más.

Shira estaba temblando de frio ¨Me hace falta un macho fuerte, cálido, cariñoso, de una hermoso pelaje anaranjado, de unos hermosos ojos dorados y una atractiva forma de ser¨. Shira cierra los ojos y ve a Diego en sus pensamientos, era tal cual como ella describió a su macho ideal ¨Diego¨. Suspira. Luego de pensar un tiempo en Diego, ella siente su cuerpo arder y sus deseos cada vez eran más fuertes. Shira se acerca a donde Diego dormía, el temblaba por el frio.

Shira se acerca a Diego ¨Te vez tan hermoso, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes¨ Shira lo dijo en voz baja. Shira se recuesta a un lado de Diego, poco a poco Shira se acercaba a Diego hasta que por fin pudo abrasarlo.

Diego despierta con el abrazo, al abrir los ojos, ve a Shira mirándolo fijamente ¨ ¿Qué estás haciendo Shira?¨ Dijo Diego sorprendido, intenta alejarse de Shira pero ella lo tenía aprisionado en su abraso.

Shira sonríe cálidamente ¨Me estoy disculpando por lo que te hice¨. Shira se acurruca en el pecho de Diego ¨Además tengo frio¨. Shira se hace la dormida.

Diego siente su corazón latir con fuerza ¨Shira, Shira… despierta Shira¨. Shira no le responde. Luego de esperar que Shira reaccionara, Diego decide dejarla dormir con él, Diego la abraza con más fuerza que con la que Shira lo abrazaba.

Shira siente los fuertes músculos de Diego abrasándola, protegiéndola, queriéndola y deseándola. Shira abre un poco sus labios dejando escapar un suave gemido de placer y lujuria ante el deseo querer más de ello. Shira se había dejado dominar por las miles de hormonas que le invadían en su celo, no lo podía controlar, pero tampoco lo intentaba.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D. **

**(Nota) El fic ¨Un embarazoso semestre¨ se ha congela temporalmente, espero que no permanezca así durante mucho tiempo, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**(Pregunta) Shira al parecer ve a Diego como su macho ideal, pero será amor o solo es por su celo ¿Qué creen?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un Gatito Celoso

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 4: "Un Gatito Celoso¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con el cuarto capítulo de mi fic.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Diego despierta con el abrazo, al abrir los ojos, ve a Shira mirándolo fijamente ¨ ¿Qué estás haciendo Shira?¨ Dijo Diego sorprendido, intenta alejarse de Shira pero ella lo tenía aprisionado en su abraso.

Shira sonríe cálidamente ¨Me estoy disculpando por lo que te hice¨. Shira se acurruca en el pecho de Diego ¨Además tengo frio¨. Shira se hace la dormida.

Diego siente su corazón latir con fuerza ¨Shira, Shira… despierta Shira¨. Shira no le responde. Luego de esperar que Shira reaccionara, Diego decide dejarla dormir con él, Diego la abraza con más fuerza que con la que Shira lo abrazaba.

Shira siente los fuertes músculos de Diego abrasándola, protegiéndola, queriéndola y deseándola. Shira abre un poco sus labios dejando escapar un suave gemido de placer y lujuria ante el deseo querer más de ello. Shira se había dejado dominar por las miles de hormonas que le invadían en su celo, no lo podía controlar, pero tampoco lo intentaba.

**Continuamos…**

A la mañana siguiente, Diego despierta solo, el no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Él se levantó como era de costumbre primero que todos, al menos eso creía.

Diego se estira, bostezando a la vez ¨_Voy a ir a caminar un poco_¨. Pensó. Al dar un paso Diego siente un dolor desgarrador en el hombro, su herida aún no estaba sanada ¨_Maldición, esto me va a complicar el día¨. _Diego camina un poco, alejándose del claro y adentrándose en el bosque.

Luego de adentrase en el bosque la memoria de Diego comienza a reactivarse ¨ ¿Por qué Shira me habrá atacado? ¿Por qué estaba enojada?¨ Dijo esperando una respuesta de la nada. Diego sonríe a los pasos después ¨Al menos me pedio disculpas…¨ Diego comienza a recordar la noche pasada, recuerda sentir el abrazo de Shira y el calor de ella.

Diego se queda paralizado, siente un rubor recorrerle todo el cuerpo ¨Shira durmió conmigo… Shira¨. Las imágenes de esa noche se repetían una y otra vez en su mente ¨Solo fue… fue… ¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso?¨ Dijo Diego un poco alterado.

De pronto Diego escucha a Shira reír a lo lejos, era muy raro para el escucharla reír no estando a su lado, algo estaba pasando. Diego se apresuró a acercarse a las risas, las cuales no paraban, Diego queda en shock ante lo que ve.

Shira estaba con otro diente de sable, jugando cariñosamente, Shira le daba besos en el cuello y él se los devolvía de la misma manera. El dientes de sable era un poco más bajo que Diego, su pelaje era de un anaranjado más claro que el de Diego y sus ojos eran color almendra.

**(Andrea) Esta canción representa en parte lo que piensa Diego de Shira: Dead Roses – SevenDust.**

Diego sintió un deseo enorme de interferir entre ellos, una rabia incontrolable recorría su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaban y contraían _¨ ¿Que es esta porquería?¨. _Pensó con rabia, se quedó mirándoles.

Shira bota al diente de sables al suelo y se para sobre el muy juguetona ¨Veamos que tan bien besas¨. Dijo Shira antes de besarlo y el diente de sable procede a responderle.

Diego ardió en rabia en ese momento, su enojo era tanto que su herida se había abierto por la gran presión que le ejercían sus músculos, la sangre le corría por su pierna, a él no le importaba. Diego mueve sus labios para intentar formular una palabra, pero nada, no tenía aliento, a cambio deja salir un suspiro dolido, mira a Shira una vez más y se marcha sin hacer ningún ruido.

Shira seguía besando al joven dientes de sable, pero algo le incomodaba ¨_No es lo mismo que cuando me beso Diego¨. _Pensó Shira, de inmediato dejo de besar al dientes de sable ¨Lo siento no eres lo que quiero¨.

El dientes de sable la miraba extrañado ¨ ¿De qué rayos estas ablando?¨ Dijo enojado.

Shira suspira cansada ¨No eres tú, soy yo… ya sabes, esas estupidez que le dices a alguien para que te dejen de molestar¨. Shira sonríe ¨Te puedes ir por donde viniste¨.

El dientes de sable se para molesto ¨Solo te aprovechas de nosotros los machos¨. Dijo antes de irse.

Shira lo ignoro completamente ¨Espero que Diego este despierto…¨ Shira comienza a sentir un dulce olor a sangre ¨Un animal herido¨. Dijo entusiasmada. Shira llega hasta un pequeño charco de sangre cerca de donde ella estaba y comienza a seguir el embriagante olor a sangre fresca.

Diego habida llegado hasta un enorme lago que acumulaba neblina a su alrededor, Diego pensó que era el lugar preciso para pensar en lo que había pasado hace un rato.

Digo se sentó sobre un montón de hojas ¨ ¡Esa! ¡Esa! ¡Esa Shira me ha…!¨ Diego se calma _¨Te ha ¿qué?, te ha traicionado por estar con otro dientes de sable_¨. Pensó, vuelve a volverse loco de rabia ¨Se supone que yo era su amigo y se pone a besarse con otro, es decir, ¿Qué es lo que le vio?¨ Dijo muy alterado, continuo ¨No tiene nada que yo no tenga¨.

Shira había seguido el rastro de sangre hasta un gran lago, el rastro seguía por la orillas de este _¨Debe de ser un animal resistente si ha resistido tanta pérdida de sangre_¨. Pensó Shira impresionada por toda la sangre que había visto.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D.**

**(Nota) Sebas GG, tendrás que esperar un poco para que empiece a escribir sobre tu idea, deben de pasar una cosas interesantes antes de que empecemos. Te doy mi palabra de que se realizara ;D.**

**(Andrea) Al parecer Shira no es la única que se pone celosa, veamos como lo afronta Diego, Jejeje ;D. **

**(Nota) Para los que escucharon la canción, quiero decirles que esa música escucho al igual que Alexein, escuchamos grupos como Disturbed, Device, Godsmack, In This Moment, Linkin Park, SevenDust, etc. **

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Solo Es Eso

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 5: "Solo Es Eso¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con el quinto capítulo de mi fic.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Diego habida llegado hasta un enorme lago que acumulaba neblina a su alrededor, Diego pensó que era el lugar preciso para pensar en lo que había pasado hace un rato.

Digo se sentó sobre un montón de hojas ¨ ¡Esa! ¡Esa! ¡Esa Shira me ha…!¨ Diego se calma _¨Te ha ¿qué?, te ha traicionado por estar con otro dientes de sable_¨. Pensó, vuelve a volverse loco de rabia ¨Se supone que yo era su amigo y se pone a besarse con otro, es decir, ¿Qué es lo que le vio?¨ Dijo muy alterado, continuo ¨No tiene nada que yo no tenga¨.

Shira había seguido el rastro de sangre hasta un gran lago, el rastro seguía por la orillas de este _¨Debe de ser un animal resistente si ha resistido tanta pérdida de sangre_¨. Pensó Shira impresionada por toda la sangre que había visto.

**Continuamos…**

Shira continua siguiendo el rastro de sangre, poco a poco la neblina consumía los alrededores del lago impidiendo una buena visibilidad, luego de seguir el rastro, Shira ve una silueta moverse a la cual se acerca sigilosamente.

Shira mira sorprendida como aquella silueta se convertía era Diego ¨Diego ¿Qué haces aquí?¨ Pregunto Shira acercándose por detrás de él.

Diego apoya su cabeza en sus patas delanteras ¨Déjame Shira¨. Dijo con un tono serio.

Shira lo mira confusa, no entendía su mal humor ¨Diego tu herida está sangrando demasiado¨. Shira se acerca hasta quedar a su lado.

Diego se voltea hacia al lado opuesta al que estaba Shira ¨No te preocupes¨. Levanta un poco su cabeza hacia Shira ¨De vedad Shira, déjame en paz¨. Diego volvió a su posición.

Shira ignoraba en parte lo que decía Diego, estaba concentrada en el cuerpo de Diego, ella no podía entender porque no podía dejar de mirarlo ¨_Quiero sentir un abrazo más tuyo_¨. Pensó Shira, ella se acerca a Diego para poderlo sentir, sentir su calor ¨Yo solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo del rasguño¨. Shira se apoya en Diego.

Diego se levanta dejando caer de costado a Shira sobre las hojas, se aleja un poco de Shira ¨Disculpas aceptada, ya te puedes ir¨. Diego la mira con desprecio.

Shira reacciona con el suave golpe contra las hojas, mira a Diego confundida ¨Vamos Diego, dame un abrazo¨. Shira vuelve a apegarse a Diego.

Diego ya estaba cansado de Shira en ese momento, empuja fuertemente a Shira, ella cae en un charco de agua y lodo ¨ ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?¨ Diego la mira muy enojado ¨Déjame solo¨.

Shira queda empapada en lodo, deja escapar un fuerte quejido en respuesta al asco que sintió, se para indignada ¨Diego eres ¡Eres!¨ Shira no era capaz de describir lo que había hecho Diego, ella sale del lodo muy molesta.

Diego respiraba fuertemente por su grado de enojo ¨Eso es para que aprendas a ver el lugar que cumples para, revolcándote en el lodo como la gatita fácil que eres¨. Diego ve a Shira entristecida ¨Vete a llorar a otra parte, búscate a otro dientes de sable para que te consuele¨. Diego se sienta mirando fijamente a Shira.

Shira aún no lograba entender lo que decía Diego, aun así le molestaba, se acerca a Diego y se sacude frente a él ¨ ¿Te ensucie?¨ Le pregunto con sarcasmo.

Diego se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar apartándose de Shira ¨Veo que no eres capaz de controlar tus emociones, típico de una gatita¨. Diego se marchó.

Shira alza su pata con fuerza y la deja caer justo sobre otro charco de lodo, volviéndola a empapar ¨ ¡Maldición! ¡Odio todo esto!¨. Shira mira a Diego alejarse cada vez más ¨ ¡Te odio Diego!¨ Shira se marchó corriendo, adentrándose en el bosque.

Shira corrió hasta más no poder, intentaba desahogar su enojo corriendo, cosa que no pudo conseguir por más que corrió. Shira se detiene cerca de un troco caído y se recostó sobre él.

Shira no podía borrar a Diego de su cabeza, por más que ella estuviera enojada no podía dejar de anhelarlo. Ella aun no podía entender porque él estaba enojado, entonces comenzó a pensar _¨ ¿Po que se enfadó conmigo de esa manera?_¨ Shira mira al cielo ¨_Tal vez estaba cansado por la pérdida de sangre, es decir, toda la sangre que seguí desde el charco que había dejado cerca de donde estaba hasta el lago donde lo pille_¨. Shira abre los ojos completamente ¨_Cerca mío… cerca de donde bese al otro diente de sable¨._ Shira comienza a entender lo que Diego le trataba de decir con lo de gatita fácil.

Shira sonríe ¨ ¿estaba celoso?¨ Shira se sienta ante la idea ¨No lo creo… pero eso explicaría varias cosas de su actuar¨. Shira comienza a sentir un escalofrió por su espalda ¨Es verdad, mi periodo de celo acaba hoy en la noche¨. Shira se deja caer nuevamente al piso ¨Estoy harta de pensar solo en macho… de pensar en tanto en Diego, de este deseo de tenerlo a mi alrededor¨ Shira dijo en voz alta intentando desahogarse.

Shira deja escapar un fuerte suspiro ¨Voy a dormir hasta que llegue la noche, luego cuando este cuerda de nuevo, veré que hacer con Diego¨. Shira mira las copas de los arboles ¨Es que yo en verdad no lo amo, solo me atrae¨. Shira se acomoda para dormir ¨Solo es eso, nada más¨. Dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Diego por otro lado, él estaba caminando por la orilla del lago, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Shira con el otro dientes de sable, el solo hecho de pensarlo lo hacía arder en rabia.

Diego se calma un poco ¨ ¡¿Qué es lo que me molesta tanto?!¨ Grito Diego al viento ¨ ¿Por qué me cuesta pensar en que Shira puede estar con cualquier dientes de sable?¨ Diego entierra sus garras en la tierra ¨No puedo estar cerca de ella, solo la estoy dañando¨. Diego se quejó ¨Shira a recomenzado su vida y yo la estoy dañando, no puedo soportarlo más¨. Diego respira profundamente ¨Yo… tengo que irme¨. Diego comenzó a caminar hacia el claro.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi quinto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D.**

**(Nota Para Mis Dos Fic) Pronto normalizare los fic, es decir, serán más largos y más interesantes. Últimamente eh estado poniendo más relleno que las situaciones de la idea principal, pronto cambiara.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense. **


	6. Capitulo 6: Hay algo que no sabes

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 6: **"**Hay algo que no sabes**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Diego por otro lado, él estaba caminando por la orilla del lago, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso de Shira con el otro dientes de sable, el solo hecho de pensarlo lo hacía arder en rabia.

Diego se calma un poco ¨ ¡¿Qué es lo que me molesta tanto?!¨ Grito Diego al viento ¨ ¿Por qué me cuesta pensar en que Shira puede estar con cualquier dientes de sable?¨ Diego entierra sus garras en la tierra ¨No puedo estar cerca de ella, solo la estoy dañando¨. Diego se quejó ¨Shira a recomenzado su vida y yo la estoy dañando, no puedo soportarlo más¨. Diego respira profundamente ¨Yo… tengo que irme¨. Diego comenzó a caminar hacia el claro.

**Continuamos…**

Diego se estaba acercando al claro cuando escucha a alguien escarbar entre las hojas, al acercase ve que era la dientes de sable con la que se había encontrado hace un tiempo, con la que se había besado.

Diego se acerca a ella ¨Hola, ¿me recuerdas?¨

La dientes de sable saca su cabeza entre el montón de hojas ¨Cómo olvidarte¨. La dientes de sable se sacude esparciendo las hojas alrededor de ellos.

Diego mira como caen la hojas a su alrededor ¨Al parecer no pierdes el tiempo jugando¨. Dijo sarcásticamente.

La dientes de sable se recuesta en las hojas, sonríe provocadoramente ¨Ven a jugar conmigo, si es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer¨. Comienza a dar vueltas en el piso.

Diego la miraba atónito, ella lo tenía ¨Tengo que volver con mi manada¨. Diego corta el lazo visual con la dientes de sable ¨Le debo de avisar de mi partida¨.

La dientes de sable lo mira fijamente ¨Ven conmigo, te podría hacer tan feliz¨. Se para y se acerca a Diego ¨Podríamos recorrer todo el mundo, cada día sería una aventura¨. Ella acerca sus labios a los de Diego y comienza a besarlo lentamente.

Diego se aparta de ella ¨Tengo que buscar mi propio camino, primero debo de decirles a los demás sobre mi partida¨. Diego pasa por su lado.

La dientes de sable sonríe ¨Yo me iré en tres puestas de sol más, si me necesitas¨. Comienza a caminar contrario a Diego, le da una leve risita ¨Ya sabes cómo encontrarme¨. De un salto desaparece entre la maleza.

Diego reacciona ¨Esta bien… como se los diré¨. Diego corre hacia el claro.

Diego llega al claro, ve que solo están Ellie y Manny en el claro, suspira para calmarse y se acerca a ellos ¨Hola chicos¨. Se sentó frente a ellos.

Ellie se gira hacia a él ¨ ¿Qué es l. que te ocurre?¨ Dijo Ellie, Manny ríe al ver lo predecible que era Diego.

Diego traga saliva ¨Eh pensado mucho todo este tiempo¨. Diego suspira ¨Creo que es la decisión correcta¨. Diego se toca la parta superior de su cuello.

Manny se impacienta ¨Vamos Diego, solo dilo y ya¨. Dijo Manny, Ellie asiente.

Diego toma mucho aire y dice rápidamente ¨Eh decidido que me iré a vivir mi propia aventura¨. Se queda mirándolos seriamente.

Manny lo mira sorprendido ¨ ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?¨ Manny continúo con más preguntas iguales.

Ellie interrumpe a Manny elevando su voz por sobre la de él ¨ ¿Qué es lo que pasara con Shira?¨ Pregunto acercándose a Diego.

Diego la mira extrañado ¨Con Shira no pasara nada, seguirá siendo de la manada y seguirá con ustedes¨. Diego mira a Manny ¨ ¿verdad?¨

Manny mira fijamente a los ojos a Diego ¨Eso seguirá siendo así sin importar nada¨. Manny entrecierra lo ojos ¨Pero ella es tu amiga, ¿ya se lo dijiste?¨

Ellie mira sorprendida a Manny ¨ ¿Piensas dejar que se vaya?¨

Manny mira a Ellie un poco molesto ¨Diego ha tenidos esta idea desde antes de que naciera Morita, ¿recuerdas?¨ Manny sonríe molesto ¨No queremos que te vayas… pero tampoco te podemos obligar a quedarte¨

Diego los mira a los ojos y viceversa ¨Gracias por entender, me iré mañana por la mañana¨. Diego sin más, Diego se va a recostar en su lugar predeterminado.

El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya todos sabían sobre la decisión de Diego y tuvieron que aceptarla. Para cuando finalmente llego la noche, todos se habían despedido de Diego, ya sabían que Diego se despertaría temprano como siempre pero que esta vez no regresaría, solo faltaba un miembro de la manada para despedirse de él, Shira.

Shira se había despertado muy tarde, ya era más de media noche ¨Maldición, me eh excedido¨. Shira estira sus extremidades y se va corriendo al claro.

Shira ve a Diego durmiendo placenteramente, no pudo evitar sentir esas ganas de tenerlo cerca de él y de estar embriagada por su aroma. Shira se acerca a Diego, se quedó contemplándolo en silencio, ella no pudo evitar suspirar levemente al verlo.

¨Shira, tenemos que hablar¨. Dijo Diego sin abrir los ojos.

Shira abrió los ojos completamente de la sorpresa ¨Es-está bien¨ Shira retrocedió unos pasos.

Diego se para con un quejido, el mantuvo su mirada en el suelo ¨Vamos a un lugar más privado, no quiero que nos molesten¨. Shira solo asiente.

Luego de caminar lejos de él claro, Diego y Shira se detuvieron en una gran piedra iluminada con la luz de la Luna que se imponía en el cielo nocturno.

Diego mira hacia la luna ¨Shira yo…¨ Suspira un poco tenso ¨Me voy, tengo que alejarme lo más que puedo de la vida que llevo¨. Diego se sienta en la piedra.

Shira no demuestra sorpresa ¨ ¿Es por mí?¨ Shira baja su mirada, sus ojo brillaban perfectamente gracias a la luz de la Luna.

Diego sonríe cálidamente ¨No es por ti, solo me has dado el impulso que necesitaba para tomar esta decisión¨. Sopla un leve viento hacia Shira.

Shira detecta un leve olor distinto proveniente desde Diego, sus sentidos se habían agudizados por su periodo de celo ¨ ¿Por qué hueles a la dientes de sable del otro día? ¿Estuviste con ella otra vez? ¿La besaste?¨ Shira no deja contestar a Diego antes de acercarse imponentemente a él ¨ ¿Te vas con ella?¨ Lo miraba muy enojada a los ojos.

Diego recuerda el beso de Shira con el otro dientes de sable ¨Tal vez me bese con ella de nuevo¨. Diego se para ¨Tal vez me vaya con ella¨. Le da la espalda a Shira ¨Tu puedes irte con el dientes de sable que estabas besando en la mañana, ¡Ve a buscarlo!¨ Diego dijo muy enojado.

Shira le da una bofetada con su pata delantera, ella no había sacado las garras, solo lo golpeó fuertemente ¨Para que sepas, con el único que me pasan cosas es contigo¨. Shira corrió luego de eso.

Diego se quedó en shock, todos a su alrededor se fue a negro, lo dicho por Shira se repetía continuamente en su cabeza ¨No es suficiente, debo de saberlo todo¨. Diego reacciona y corre siguiendo el rastro de Shira.

El siguió el rastro de Shira hasta la playa en la que había atracado, aún estaba el barco en la playa, aún estaba intacto y en óptimas condiciones para salir a flote. Diego sube al barco, el olor de Shira lo llevo a él.

Diego ve un agujero en la superficie del barco, Diego se acerca a al agujero y ve en su interior a Shira de espaldas y sollozando. Diego se para sorprendido detrás de Shira, nunca habría pensado verla llorar.

Diego se acerca más a ella ¨Tranquila Shira, lamento haberte gritado¨. Diego dijo tranquilamente detrás a un lado de Shira.

Shira mira a Diego a los ojos ¨Hay algo que no sabes… estoy en mi periodo de celo¨. Shira dijo sin vergüenza, si no que con tristeza.

Diego entendió perfectamente lo que le sucedía a Shira, ahora todo comenzó a calzar, las repentinas muestras de afecto de ella, el beso con el otro dientes de sable, todo ¨Ya veo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?¨ Dijo Diego con una leve sonrisa.

Shira lo mira avergonzada ¨Tenía miedo de que me molestaras, es la primera vez que me pasa esto en tierra firme y mucho menos con más dientes de sable a mí alrededor¨. Shira mira la Luna por una pequeña especie de ventana ¨Todo acabara esta noche, la Shira que ves ahora desaparecerá al amanecer¨.

Diego la mira con alegría ¨Nunca te molestaría¨. Diego se voltea ¨Te dejare en paz en este momento¨ Diego camino hacia la salida.

¨Detente, quiero pasar esta última noche a tu lado¨. Shira sintió un rubor recorrerle el cuerpo ¨Quiero dormir a tu lado¨.

Diego sonríe ¨Esta bien, espero que la Shira con la que despierte no me mate¨. Dijo en broma.

Shira se corre sin decir nada, deja el espacio justo para que Diego duerma ¨Ven aquí Diego¨ Shira desliza su pata por el hielo.

Diego se recuesta sobre el hielo a un lado de Shira ¨Buenas noches Shira¨. Diego se voltea hacia el lado contrario al de Shira.

¨Se me había olvidado lo frio que era dormir aquí, abrázame¨ Shira mira a Diego.

Diego se voltea hacia ella, pasa sus fuertes brazos por debajo y sobre de ella ¨Duerme tranquila¨. Diego se hace el dormido.

Shira había anhelado este momento todo el día, por fin lo había logrado , por fin podía sentir a Diego abrasándola y protegiéndola de todo ¨_Todo esto será olvidado cuando mis hormonas se regulen y los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado sean borrados de mi mente_¨. Pensó Shira. Ella deja caer una última lágrima antes de dormirse.

Diego sintió cuando Shira se durmió y la abrazo más fuerte _¨Todo lo que me has dicho y hecho no es más que un sentimiento hormonal de tu parte, no es más que eso y nunca lo va a ser¨. _Pensó Diego. Él se duerme a los minutos después.

**Contunuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D.**

**(Andrea) He tenido algunos problemas en estos días por los cuales no eh podido actualizar, pero este lo intente hacer más largo, espero poder continuar a este ritmo.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense. **


	7. Capitulo 7: No siento nada por ti

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 7: **"**No siento nada por ti**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**(Andrea) ¡Hola amigos/as!, tal como eh dicho en la última actualización de ¨Un sufrimiento exquisito¨, eh regresado definitivamente y espero ponerme al día alargando los capítulos poco a poco de ¨Mírame a los ojos¨ y ¨Un sufrimiento exquisito¨, sin alargar más esto continuemos…**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Shira había anhelado este momento todo el día, por fin lo había logrado , por fin podía sentir a Diego abrasándola y protegiéndola de todo ¨_Todo esto será olvidado cuando mis hormonas se regulen y los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado sean borrados de mi mente_¨. Pensó Shira. Ella deja caer una última lágrima antes de dormirse.

Diego sintió cuando Shira se durmió y la abrazo más fuerte _¨Todo lo que me has dicho y hecho no es más que un sentimiento hormonal de tu parte, no es más que eso y nunca lo va a ser¨. _Pensó Diego. Él se duerme a los minutos después.

**Continuamos…**

A la mañana siguiente, Diego despierta solo dentro de la cueva de hielo en el barco, no había rastro de Shira. Diego se levanta y se estira como acostumbraba, el di otra mirada a toda la cueva de hielo antes de salir.

_¨ ¿Hacia dónde fue Shira?¨_ Pensó Diego al salir de la cueva.

El día era hermoso, el sol iluminaba todo el barco haciéndolo brillar, las holas mecían suavemente el barco y el bosque parecía bailar con el viento. Sin saberlo Shira veía a Diego desde la vela del barco.

¨ ¿Tenemos que hablar?¨ Dijo Shira con un tono serio.

Diego se gira hacia ella ¨Comienza tu¨. Diego se acerca a Shira y se sienta a unos metros de Shira.

Shira baja de un salto quedando frente a Diego ¨No quiero que me mal interpretes¨. Shira deja escapar un suspiro de nervios ¨Diego yo de verdad no siento nada por ti, todo lo que creo haberte dicho y hecho no es más que solo mi estado de celo… de verdad no lo siento¨.

Diego sonríe ¨Aunque no lo creas, sé muy bien lo que es el estado de celo de una dientes de sable y se lo capaces que pueden llegar a ser¨. Diego niega con la cabeza ¨Solo te quise acompañar para que te sintieras bien, solo eso¨.

Shira lo abraza ¨Gracias por todo el cariño que me diste, por todo el tiempo que me cuidaste y por comprenderme¨. Shira se separa de él ¨Gracias por ser mi amigo¨.

Diego sacude su cabeza ¨ ¿Qué hacías cuando entrabas en celo y estabas en el barco del capitán Gutt¨. Pregunto Diego.

Shira piensa en ello ¨Casi siempre me controlaba, solo mi temperamento cambiaba para peor y eso no les parecía molestar a los demás¨. Shira lo mira avergonzada ¨Pero eso era en el mar, aquí con tu presencia de macho potencial… es decir la presencia de tantos dientes de sable no pude controlarme¨. Shira entra en un silencio ya que se encontraba avergonzada por su definición hacia Diego.

Diego nota como Shira creaba una sonrisa de nervios, cualquiera lo notaria ¨ _¿A qué se refiere exactamente con lo de macho potencial?_¨ Pensó Diego detenidamente.

Shira logra aliviar su vergüenza ¨Diego yo me quiero ir de aquí, no sé porque regrese a este barco¨.

Diego reacciona ¨Si, esto me recuerda a la vez que te nos salvaste de las garras del capitán Gutt¨. Diego ve a Shira bajar la mirada, ella era demasiado fuerte como para demostrar tristeza, pero con eso bastaba para saber que no le gustaba hablar de ello.

Shira sonríe ¨Vamos a jugar un rato¨. Ambos bajan del barco y comienzan a perseguirse por toda la playa, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Ambos dientes de sable se divirtieron hasta que la noche se impuso al día, ambos seguían caminando por la playa, hasta que Shira se detiene y se voltea rápidamente a Diego ¨ ¿Cómo que yo te había dado el impulso para irte?¨ Pregunto Shira recordando el día de ayer.

Diego se queda parado, él había comenzado a presentir que Shira recordaría todo de apoco ¨No me encontraba bien esa noche, lamento haberte gritado¨. Diego sonríe nervioso ¨También lamento haber empujado al charco de barro ese día¨.

Shira recuerda su pelea con Diego en donde termino empapada en barro ¨Ya me preguntaba de ¿Por qué tenía el pelo tan seco?¨. Shira se acerca a las pequeñas holas que llegaban a la playa ¨ ¿Algo más que deba de saber? ¨ Shira mira a Diego.

Diego retrocede ¨No, no, solo eso ha pasado¨.

Shira sonríe ¨No me podría enojar contigo, solo dame tiempo para limpiarme¨. Shira entra en el agua.

Shira sale del agua al cabo de unos minutos, Diego solo la veía mientras Shira se sacudía y se lamia para mantenerse seca.

Shira luego de lamerse sus extremidades y parte de su cuerpo, se encontró con la difícil tarea de lamerte la espalda, Shira no se alcanzaba a lamer y no quería dejarse así, mira a Diego ¨ ¿Me podrías ayudar?¨

Diego se encontraba viendo hacia el horizonte, al escuchar a Shira la mira ¨ ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?¨

Shira se inclina ¨Me podrías lam…¨ Shira sonríe ¨No, no es nada no importa¨ Shira camina hacia Diego.

Finalmente la noche había llegado a su máxima expresión, el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y la luna reflejada en el mar, Diego y Shira estaban sentados hablando sobre lo que harían después.

¨Eso sería lo más ridículo que podría hacer¨. Shira acabo con una sonrisa.

Diego la mira ¨ ¿Te molestaría si te pregunto algo de tu pasado?¨

Shira lo mira fijamente, ella sabía que este momento llegaría ¨Adelante Diego, será bueno hablar de esto con alguien¨.

Diego traga saliva ¨ ¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser parte de la tripulación del capitán Gutt?¨.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D.**

**(Detalles) Sebas GG, solo quería decirte que por fin encontré como tu idea de un pasado oscuro entre Shira y Diego se agregaran a este fic, todo comenzara en el próximo capítulo.**

**(Pregunta) ¿A qué se refería Shira al decirle macho potencial a Diego?, La mejor interpretación será agregada en el próximo capítulo.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense. **


	8. Capitulo 8: Revelaciones

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 8: **"**Revelaciones**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**(Andrea) Este capítulo fue escrito a partir de la idea de Sebas GG, gracias por la idea y espero que les guste.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Finalmente la noche había llegado a su máxima expresión, el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y la luna reflejada en el mar, Diego y Shira estaban sentados hablando sobre lo que harían después.

¨Eso sería lo más ridículo que podría hacer¨. Shira acabo con una sonrisa.

Diego la mira ¨ ¿Te molestaría si te pregunto algo de tu pasado?¨

Shira lo mira fijamente, ella sabía que este momento llegaría ¨Adelante Diego, será bueno hablar de esto con alguien¨.

Diego traga saliva ¨ ¿Cómo es que llegaste a ser parte de la tripulación del capitán Gutt?¨.

**Continuamos…**

El viento sopla con más fuerza en ese momento, las olas se intensifican, mientras que los recuerdos de Shira volvían a ser parte de su realidad y volvía ese pasado atormentador del cual nunca pudo escapar.

Shira baja la mirada mientras las imágenes de sus recuerdos se revelan en su mente ¨Yo antes de ser una pirata, pertenecía a la manada de dientes de sable en la cual mi padre era el líder¨. Shira sonríe ante el feliz recuerdo de su padre.

Diego la miraba prestándole toda su atención ¨_No pensé que Shira me tuviera tanta confianza¨. _Pensó Diego mientras la miraba.

Shira continua con su sonrisa en su cara ¨Yo era su única hija, también era la más joven de la manada¨. Shira ríe ¨Siempre vivimos en paz con nuestro pares en la zona, siempre había tranquilidad y nunca faltaba nada, era un vida ideal¨. Shira borra la sonrisa de su cara ¨Todo se acabó cuando llego otra manada de dientes de sable a nuestra zona, todo comenzó a volverse complicado, ya no se podía salir a cazar si no era en grupo¨. Shira parecía haberse enojado ¨Todo a causa de la manada que había llegado, solo eran un montón de salvajes y despiadados sables¨.

Diego mira a Shira a los ojos ¨Shira no tienes que continuar si no quieres¨. Diego lo dijo mal ver a Shira enojada.

Shira no lo escucho, estaba atrapada en sus recuerdos ¨Un día mi padre no pudo soportarlo más, no podía aguantar ver a su manada pasar por hambre, solo por miedo¨. Shira sonríe ¨Fue tanta su desesperación que tuvo que proponerles un trato¨.

Diego la mira extrañado ¨ ¿Qué clase de trato?¨.

Shira suspira afligida ¨El trato concedía la unión de ambas manadas a través de la unión de dos sables¨. Shira se calma ¨El trato me obligaba como hija del líder a unirme con el hijo del líder de la otra manada¨. Shira saca sus garras ¨Nunca olvidare el nombre de aquel sable, nunca olvidare el nombre de Soto¨.

Diego queda en shock al escuchar el nombre de su viejo enemigo ¨_So-Soto, no puede ser_¨. Pensó Diego asustado, esto debe de ser solo una coincidencia de nombres pensó.

Shira no noto el cambio de expresión de Diego, ella solo continuo ¨Cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de quién era Soto, el decidió cancelar el trato y luchar por lo que la nueva manada le había arrebatado¨. Shira parecía contener las lagrima en ese punto del recuerdo ¨En la primera semana ya habían muerto la mitad de ambas manada, entre ellos los líderes de cada manada… mi padre¨.

Shira sonríe ¨De un momento a otro yo era la líder de mi manada y Soto el de la otra manada¨. Shira ríe ¨El infeliz se había enamorado de mí, el decidió acabar con todos hasta llegar a mi¨. Shira suspira ¨Al final, cuando mi manada se redujo a solo 5 decidimos escapar en la noche, la misma noche en la cual Soto decidió dar un último ataque¨. Shira miro hacia el horizonte, las nubes de una tormenta se acercaban ¨Esa noche escuchamos los rugidos de los sable acercándose, nos apresuramos a escapar… pero no pudimos y nos acorralaron en un acantilado¨. Shira levanta la mirada ¨Recuerdo que había un fuerte tormenta esa noche, para cuando los demás dientes de sable nos tenían rodeados, la fuerte tormenta comenzó a derrumbar todo el acantilado y caímos al mar¨. Shira suspira cansada ¨Antes de quedarme inconsciente, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban vi a los otros dientes de sable viéndonos como nos perdíamos en el mar, después de eso desperté en el barco de él capitán Gutt¨. Shira sonríe hacia Diego ¨Esa es mi historia¨. Shira nota a Diego muy tenso.

Él no podía creer lo que le había dicho Shira, él no podía creer que él estuvo aquella noche en el acantilado ¨Yo estuve hay Shira, yo era uno de los dientes de sable de Soto¨. Diego se para ¨Nunca pude olvidar esa noche, esa noche me di cuenta de la clase de animales que éramos y de lo que habíamos hecho¨.

Shira mira enojada a Diego ¨ ¡No!, dime que no eras parte de ellos¨. Shira se lanza sobre Diego al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte ¨Dime que no fuiste parte de lo que me arruinaron la vida¨. Shira lagrimeaba de impotencia.

Diego miraba fijamente a los ojos llenos de odio de Shira ¨Nunca forme parte de ninguna lucha entre ambas manadas, no me lo permitían ya que era demasiado débil como para luchar¨.

Shira se corre de sobre el ¨Me alivia mucho saber que no mataste a nadie de mi manada por que eras débil¨. Dijo Shira con sarcasmo ¨Me da igual si luchaste o no, no cambia el hecho de que eras uno de ellos¨.

Diego se para un poco adolorido ¨Nunca fui uno de ellos, si ellos te arruinaron la vida pues a mí también me la arruinaron¨.

Shira mira a Diego ¨ ¿Lo dice enserio?¨ Shira no podía creer lo que Diego le estaba revelando.

Diego mira a Shira a los ojos ¨Mis padres fueron asesinados por ellos a los poco días de mi nacimiento, uno de ellos decidió que era conveniente criarme bajo su manada¨. Diego se voltea ¨Por lo menos tuviste la oportunidad de mirar a tu padre a los ojo y decirles que lo quieres… yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de llamarlo padre¨. Diego se seca las lágrimas que no había podido contener ¨Crees que tu vida fue difícil, pues la mía fue peor¨.

En ese momento un rayo cae en un árbol cercano a ellos, la tormenta ya había llegado a ellos, se escuchan más truenos en el cielo antes de que comience la fuerte lluvia capaz de botar los arboles de la costa. Diego y Shira se encontraba a la mitad de la tormenta.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D.**

**(Nota) Así como este capítulo, el cual fue la idea de un lector, ustedes pueden dejar sus ideas para futuros capítulos ;D.**

**(Pregunta) ¿A qué se refería Shira al decirle macho potencial a Diego en el capítulo 7?, La mejor interpretación será agregada en un próximo capítulo.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense. **


	9. Capitulo 9: Mírame a los Ojos

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 9: **"**Mírame a los Ojos**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Diego se para un poco adolorido ¨Nunca fui uno de ellos, si ellos te arruinaron la vida pues a mí también me la arruinaron¨.

Shira mira a Diego ¨ ¿Lo dice enserio?¨ Shira no podía creer lo que Diego le estaba revelando.

Diego mira a Shira a los ojos ¨Mis padres fueron asesinados por ellos a los poco días de mi nacimiento, uno de ellos decidió que era conveniente criarme bajo su manada¨. Diego se voltea ¨Por lo menos tuviste la oportunidad de mirar a tu padre a los ojo y decirles que lo quieres… yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de llamarlo padre¨. Diego se seca las lágrimas que no había podido contener ¨Crees que tu vida fue difícil, pues la mía fue peor¨.

En ese momento un rayo cae en un árbol cercano a ellos, la tormenta ya había llegado a ellos, se escuchan más truenos en el cielo antes de que comience la fuerte lluvia capaz de botar los arboles de la costa. Diego y Shira se encontraba a la mitad de la tormenta.

**Continuamos…**

Diego mira a su alrededor buscando un lugar en el cual protegerse de la fuerte tormenta, ve una pequeña cueva a unos metros de ellos, era lo suficientemente grande para ambos ¨Shira, por ahí.¨ Diego le señalo a Shira la cueva.

Shira comienza a correr hacia la cueva y Diego hace lo mismo, ambos entran en la cueva, increíblemente la cueva era más grande de lo que parecía ¨Fui muy estúpida al quedarme mirando la tormenta, en vez de irme de inmediato a guarecerme.¨ Shira se sacude al terminar la oración.

Diego se sacude al igual que Shira, se sienta ¨Debemos de esperar a que pase la tormenta.¨ Diego siente como la lluvia golpea con fuerza el exterior de la cueva.

Shira mira a Diego, no pudo pasar por alto lo dicho por Diego ¨Diego, yo no lo sabía.¨ Shira intenta disculparse con Diego.

Diego mira hacia otro lado, deja escapar un suspiro ¨Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, créeme.¨ Diego camina hasta la esquina opuesta a la de Shira.

Shira mira la lluvia caer en la entrada de la cueva ¨Veo que nuestras vidas se cruzaron desde mucho antes, veo que el destino trataba de hacer que nos conociéramos.¨ Shira sonríe para sus adentros.

Diego baja la mira, la palabra amigo ya había dejado de ser aceptable para Diego, cada vez que lo decía era desilusionante _¨Ya sácatela de la cabeza Diego.¨ _Diego pensó con enojo para sí, aquella noche en la cual Shira lo abraso, no la podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Shira nota a Diego angustiado, lo que le causa mucha curiosidad ¨ ¿Qué es lo que tanto te inquieta?¨ Pregunto Shira.

Diego reacciona de sus pensamientos confusos ¨ ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?¨ Pregunto Diego sin rodeos.

Shira queda sorprendida, de todas la preguntas que Diego le podía hacer, esa era la más inesperada ¨Enamorada… ¿Yo?¨ Shira piensa un poco mientras se recupera de la sorpresa, ya más calmada le responde ¨Nunca eh estado realmente enamorada, de hecho nunca eh sentido algo por alguien.¨ Shira ve a Diego decaído ¨Puedo ver que has sufrido por alguien en especial, puedes hablar conmigo.¨ Shira se acerca a Diego.

Diego mira el suelo debajo de Shira ¨He estado lleno de pensamiento confusos, producto de ese alguien especial.¨ Diego suspira ¨No sé cómo expresarme ante ese alguien.¨

Shira sonríe, nunca se le había dado de aconsejar a alguien, mucho menos de amor ¨Solo mírala a los ojos y dile lo que sientes por ella.¨

Diego suspira, levanta su dolida mirada muy despacio, su mirada se detiene al llegar a los ojos de Shira ¨Shira…¨ Diego se voltea rápidamente.

Shira al ver la mirada de Diego, siente que es de ella a la cual se refería Diego con ese alguien especial ¨No Diego… Dime que no soy yo.¨ Shira no sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

Diego mantuvo los ojos cerrados ¨Déjalo Shira, son solo estupideces.¨ Diego suspira nervioso.

Shira aún no podía recuperarse de aquella sorpresa ¨No los puedo dejar pasar así no más, es decir, son tus sentimientos.¨ Shira intentaba comprenderlo.

Diego se vuelve a girar hacia Shira ¨Ese es el problema, son solo mis sentimientos y no hay nada más.¨ Diego deja caer su cabeza.

Shira sabe muy bien a lo que se refiere, ella había remarcado mucho el hecho de que solo son amigos y nada más ¨Lo siento Diego, pero es lo que realmente siento.¨ Shira sonríe cálidamente ¨Vamos Diego, mírame a los ojos.¨

Diego la mira a los ojos, sus ojos estaban vidriosos ¨Ahora es cuando me dices que te doy lastima y que ya no somos amigos.¨ Diego yergue.

Shira sonríe ¨No podría decirte eso, admiro el valor que tuviste para decirme lo que sentías.¨ Shira lo mira enternecida ¨ ¿Por qué yo?, no se me ocurre lo que me puedes ver.¨

Diego sonríe, lo mira perdido en sus ojos ¨Solo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo evitar mirarte en secreto y apreciar cada segundo a tu lado.¨ Diego se recuesta en el suelo.

Shira siente un gran calor en su interior, sentía su rostro arder, no sabía por qué ¨Gracias Diego… te dejare solo para que descanses un poco.¨ Shira camina hacia el extremo contrario de la cueva, de reojo ve a Diego taparse su cara con sus patas delanteras.

Shira se sentía muy mal en ese momento, ella no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, nunca había pasado por esto _¨Acabo de ser la primera desilusión amorosa de Diego, muy bien Shira, acabas de destrozarle el corazón a Diego.¨ _Pensó Shira mientras miraba la lluvia, el rostro de Diego no lo podía sacárselo de la cabeza, se sentía muy mal por ello ¨_No debí de ser tan sincera con él, está bien que no sepa cómo reaccionar en tales circunstancias, pero no justifica como lo trate.¨ _Shira mira a Diego, el seguía en la misma posición ¨_Yo no puedo sentir amor, no puedo enamorarme de nadie, solo te dañaría.¨_ Shira suspira.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D.**

**(Nota) Por si quieren ponerse en contacto con nosotros hemos dejado nuestro Facebook en nuestro perfil ;D.**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué opinan de como reacciono Shira ante lo que sentía Diego?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿Cómo no Amarte?

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 10: **"¿**Cómo no Amarte?**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**Este capítulo fue ideado gracias a Kari, gracias por ello ;) Este es uno de los capítulos más triste que eh escrito :'( espero que les guste.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Shira se sentía muy mal en ese momento, ella no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, nunca había pasado por esto _¨Acabo de ser la primera desilusión amorosa de Diego, muy bien Shira, acabas de destrozarle el corazón a Diego.¨ _Pensó Shira mientras miraba la lluvia, el rostro de Diego no lo podía sacárselo de la cabeza, se sentía muy mal por ello ¨_No debí de ser tan sincera con él, está bien que no sepa cómo reaccionar en tales circunstancias, pero no justifica como lo trate.¨ _Shira mira a Diego, el seguía en la misma posición ¨_Yo no puedo sentir amor, no puedo enamorarme de nadie, solo te dañaría.¨_ Shira suspira.

**Continuamos…**

Shira despierta poco a poco, ella se había quedado dormida mirando a la lluvia ¨ ¿Cuánto dormí?¨ Pregunto ella, mira hacia afuera y ve que ya era de noche ¨Vámonos Diego, tenemos que volver con los demás.¨ Ella al girarse hacia a él, ve que ya no estaba y que no había ni un rastro de él.¨ Shira sale de la cueva ¨Diego, ¿Dónde estás?¨ Luego de repetirlo un par de veces se da por vencida, ella corre hacia el claro donde estaba la manada, esperando de que Diego estuviera allí.

Al llegar, Shira se encuentra con toda la manda reunida ¨ ¿Han visto a Diego?¨ Pregunto Shira con preocupación.

Todos la quedan mirando, Ellie se acerca a ella ¨Diego se ha ido, el dio que ya no quería seguir con nosotros y se fue.¨ Todos los demás reafirmaron lo dicho por Ellie.

Shira siente que en ella algo se había roto, para ella todo era su culpa ¨Se fue por mí.¨ Shira se sienta, mantenía su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

Ellie mira a los demás en señal de que las dejaran solas, todos entendieron la señal y se marcharon ¨ ¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa?¨ Pregunto Ellie, sentándose frente a ella.

Shira logra apaciguar la culpa que la invadía ¨Diego me abrió su corazón, pero no pude evitar decirle que yo no lo quiero de la misma forma.¨ Shira entierra sus garras en la tierra ¨No debí de ser tan fría con él, lo herí en su corazón lo pude ver en sus ojos.¨ Shira se recuesta en el suelo.

Ellie la miraba entristecida ¨Yo sabía que Diego sentía algo por ti, lamento escuchar que tú nunca te sentiste atraída por él.¨ Ellie suspira afligida ¨No sabes lo mucho que sufrió por ti, ni lo mucho que intento que sintieras algo por él.¨

Shira se levanta, no lograba entender de que hablaba Ellie ¨ ¿A qué te refieres?¨

Ellie sonríe ¨Manny me hablo de la vez en que tú los salvaste del capitán Tripa y de lo mucho que sufrió Diego posteriormente.¨ Shira seguía con la expresión de extrañeza con respecto a esto, Ellie continua ¨Me conto de que Diego había perdido el apetito y el sueño desde que se había alejado de ti, incluso se había enojado cuanto le dijeron que tú le gustabas.¨

Shira sentía un gran calor en su interior, sentía una gran presión en su pecho lo que le hacía agitar sus respiración ¨No sabía de esto… es muy lindo.¨ Shira sonríe levemente.

Ellie la mira a los ojos ¨Ahora hay que buscarlo y hacer que vuelva.¨

Shira deja de escuchar a Ellie, ella veía los labios de Ellie moverse, pero ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos ¨_Diego también sufrió esa noche, no pude dejar de pensar en el aquella vez, no pude dejar de pensar en su mirada cuando se alejaba de mí_.¨ Shira piensa un poco más en esa mirada ¨La misma mirada que tenía cuando le dije que no lo amaba.¨ Shira cierra sus ojos fuertemente.

Ellie siente que Shira estaba pensando y que le había dolido hacerlo ¨Si sientes algo por él, ¿verdad?¨

Shira la mira a los ojos, no con sorpresa ni enojo, ella estaba entristecida ¨Él me ha acompañado desde el principio, el me dio esta nueva vida, él ha sufrido ha sufrido tanto como yo y aun así me ha apoyado… el me ama.¨ Shira siente un fuerte ardor en sus ojo y se va corriendo.

Ellie intenta detenerla, pero era imposible ¨ ¿Shira espera?¨ Ellie ve como Shira desaparece en la espesura del bosque.

Shira corrió lo más lejos que pudo antes de caer rendida al suelo por la lágrimas, Shira no podía contenerse más, ya no podía soportar ese dolor por más tiempo ¨Como no amarlo si es el único que me ha tratado así, porque me di cuenta tan tarde de lo que siento.¨ Shira no había llorado desde que vio a su padre ser asesinado frente a ella, de eso ya habían pasado 8 años.

Shira se queda en el suelo, ella comienza a sentir mucho frio y recuerda la última noche de su celo en la cual ella se había dormido abrazada por Diego ¨ ¿Cómo no amarte?¨ Shira cierra sus ojos dejando caer una última lagrima por él.

Lejos de ahí estaba Diego, él estaba en el borde un precipicio mirando como las olas golpeaban con fuerza la roca, tal como lo fueron sus sentimiento en contra de Shira ¨Intente hacer que te enamoraras de mí, intente dejar de amarte… solo me queda intentar vivir sin tu amor.¨ Diego mira hacia el cielo nocturno, a esa imponente luna que por un segundo lo hizo volver a sentir a Shira junto a él.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D y gracias por a todos nuestros lectores :D **

**(Nota Importante) Quiero sugerirles que me digan que historia actualizar, para así tenerla lo antes posible, así que, ¿Cuál quieren que actualice?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Daño mutuo

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 11: "Daño mutuo¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**Este capítulo no es menos triste que el anterior, incluso diría que es más :'( espero que les guste.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Shira se queda en el suelo, ella comienza a sentir mucho frio y recuerda la última noche de su celo en la cual ella se había dormido abrazada por Diego ¨ ¿Cómo no amarte?¨ Shira cierra sus ojos dejando caer una última lagrima por él.

Lejos de ahí estaba Diego, él estaba en el borde un precipicio mirando como las olas golpeaban con fuerza la roca, tal como lo fueron sus sentimiento en contra de Shira ¨Intente hacer que te enamoraras de mí, intente dejar de amarte… solo me queda intentar vivir sin tu amor.¨ Diego mira hacia el cielo nocturno, a esa imponente luna que por un segundo lo hizo volver a sentir a Shira junto a él.

**Continuamos…**

A la mañana siguiente, Shira despierta sola en el lugar en el cual se había visto rendida ante sus emociones ¨Ya no lo puedo soportar más.¨ Shira se sienta, aun no podía creer que todavía podía sufrir tanto por alguien, por Diego ¨Pero si yo no lo amaba, ni se lo que es amar a alguien.¨ Shira mira hacia el cielo ¨Pero si me atrajo desde un principio, es decir, nadie se había atrevido a molestarme, nadie se había atrevido a hacerse amigo de mí, nadie me había robado un beso.¨ Eso ultimo le había hecho sonreír, sonrisa que se quiebra ante el recuerdo de Diego.

Luego de varios minutos para calmarse, Shira se para muy decidida de lo que va a hacer ¨Voy a por ti, voy por mi Diego.¨ Shira se va corriendo en busca de Diego, ella buscaba una señal del olor de Diego.

Mientras tanto con Diego, el caminaba por el bosque, no haber podido enfrentar a Shira y haber huido de ella mientras dormía, lo destrozaba continuamente ¨Eres un cobarde, no pudiste enfrentar al corazón de Shira y te fuiste.¨ Dijo Diego a sí mismo, el agacho la cabeza ¨Lo soy.¨ Dijo Diego afirmando lo que había dicho.

De pronto Shira aparece frente a él ¨Hola Diego.¨ Dijo Shira con una voz temblorosa.

Diego baja la mirada al instante de verla ¨Déjame Shira.¨ Intenta pasar por su lado, pero ella se lo impide.

Shira se para frente a Diego, impidiéndole el paso ¨Tenemos que hablar de esto, no te puedes ir.¨ Dijo Shira.

Diego la empuja a un lado con su pata delantera ¨Ya no quiero verte, por favor vete.¨ Diego logra pasar por al lado de Shira.

Shira lo mira extrañada, no esperaba que Diego la tratara así ¨ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?¨ Dijo Shira un poco molesta.

Diego estaba harto de intentar olvidarla, ahora ella se lo imposibilitaba aun mas ¨Ya déjame de molestarme, no quiero estar cerca de ti.¨ Shira se acerca a él y Diego la empuja fuertemente haciéndola caer.

Shira se queja de dolor al caer, ella mira extrañada a Diego ¨Eres estúpido o ¿Qué?¨ Shira se para enojada.

Diego la mira muy enojado ¨Tu eres la estúpida que no entiende.¨ Diego se acerca a Shira ¨No se cómo pude enamorarme de ti, no eres más que una manipuladora que solo me hizo falsas señales de sentir algo por mí, para luego darme cuenta de que no había nada.¨ Miraba fijamente a Shira.

Shira estaba asustada por como Diego la estaba tratando ¨Discúlpame Diego, no supe reaccionar ante ti, no sé cómo sociabilizar con otros sables y mucho menos como expresar mis sentimientos.¨

Diego se voltea ¨Claro, siempre te vas a salvar con lo de, oh mi vida ha sido una tortura, esto es nuevo para mí, lo siento Diego no sabía.¨ Dijo Diego con ironía, él la mira ¨Déjame decirte que no eres la única con problemas.¨ Diego se aleja de ella caminando.

Shira no podía soportar que le hablaran de tal manera ¨Tanto te dolió que te digiera que no te amo.¨ Dijo Shira, luego rio hacia Diego.

Diego la mira destrozado, de nuevo esa mirada que Diego tenía cuan se separó de ella al irse en el barco, la misma mirada que tenía cuando Shira le dijo que no la amaba ¨Espero que estés feliz en este momento.¨ Diego camina alejándose de ella.

Shira sintió las palabras de Diego incrustarse en su corazón, pero ella también estaba dolida por lo que le dijo Diego ¨Soy más feliz de lo que sería a tu lado.¨ Dijo Shira sin pensarlo.

Diego se detiene, no podía evitar sentir las fuertes ganas de llorar ¨Y-yo…¨ Diego comienza a lagrimar.

Shira que en shock ante las lágrimas de Diego, nunca pensó que lo vería llorar, menos que ella sería la causante de esas lagrimas ¨_Lo siento Diego, te amo.¨ _Pensó Shira, mientras Diego lloraba por ella a lo lejos.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D y gracias por a todos nuestros lectores :D **

**(Nota Importante) Quiero sugerirles que me digan que historia actualizar, para así tenerla lo antes posible, así que, ¿Cuál quieren que actualice?, por cierto actualizare todos los días una o dos, las que pueda ;)**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué opinan de como Shira trato a Diego? ¿Qué debería de hacer Shira?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	12. Capitulo 12: Por Amor

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 12: "Por Amor¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**Gracias por sus ideas, gracias a ellas pude realizar este capítulo :) continuamos.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Shira no podía soportar que le hablaran de tal manera ¨Tanto te dolió que te digiera que no te amo.¨ Dijo Shira, luego rio hacia Diego.

Diego la mira destrozado, de nuevo esa mirada que Diego tenía cuan se separó de ella al irse en el barco, la misma mirada que tenía cuando Shira le dijo que no la amaba ¨Espero que estés feliz en este momento.¨ Diego camina alejándose de ella.

Shira sintió las palabras de Diego incrustarse en su corazón, pero ella también estaba dolida por lo que le dijo Diego ¨Soy más feliz de lo que sería a tu lado.¨ Dijo Shira sin pensarlo.

Diego se detiene, no podía evitar sentir las fuertes ganas de llorar ¨Y-yo…¨ Diego comienza a lagrimar.

Shira que en shock ante las lágrimas de Diego, nunca pensó que lo vería llorar, menos que ella sería la causante de esas lagrimas ¨_Lo siento Diego, te amo.¨ _Pensó Shira, mientras Diego lloraba por ella a lo lejos.

**Continuamos…**

De pronto la tormenta que había comenzado el día de ayer y que había parado momentáneamente, vuelve a tomar fuerza y a azotar la tierra con su lluvia, pero ni la tormenta más fuerte podía acabar con este momento de sufrimiento.

Diego siente la tormenta intensificarse cada vez más, de pronto un rayo impacta a un árbol y cae junto a ellos ¨Hay una cueva cerca de aquí, vamos.¨ Diego no podía permitir que Shira se lastimara, la amaba demasiado como para soportar verla herida. Shira seguía en shock, su corazón aun no podía verlo así, no por ella ¨Vamos.¨ Diego la empuja para que reaccionara.

Shira logra reaccionar de su atormentador dolor ¨Diego…¨ Dijo Shira con una frágil voz.

Shira lo siguió hasta una pequeña cueva, al parecer Diego había pasado la noche ahí ¨Aquí estaremos seguro, yo…¨ Diego se voltea hacia la pared.

Shira se recuesta mirándolo a él ¨ ¿Podemos hablar?¨ Pregunto Shira.

Diego suspira y se gira hacia a ella ¨Lamento todo lo que dije, de verdad no lo pensé bien.¨ Dijo Diego, él la miraba a sus hermosos ojos azules ¨Hablemos.¨ Los ojos de Diego estaban rojos por el esfuerzo hecho al llorar ¨Yo eh intentado todo por hacerte feliz y para que sintieras algo por mí, pero solo eh sufrido.¨ Diego comienza a llorar ¨ ¿Que te eh hecho para merecer esta tortura?¨ Diego se cubre la cabeza con sus patas delanteras.

Se acerca a él ¨Yo también te amo, ¿aún no te das cuenta?¨ Shira sonríe ¨Cuando estaba en celo, en lo único que pensaba eras tú y aun lo hago.¨ Diego la mira a los ojos nuevamente ¨No te lo había dicho por miedo, pero te amo.¨ Dijo Shira emocionada.

Diego aun no podía creerle, él pensaba que se lo decía por lastima ¨No tienes por qué fingir por lastima, tu no me amas.¨ Diego vuelve a agachar la cabeza.

Shira le detiene la cabeza con su pata ¨Te amo tanto, que no podía soportar la idea de ver con otra.¨ Shira sonríe ¨ ¿Recuerdas a la dientes de sable que te beso?, yo la busque y hable con ella.¨ Shira comienza a recordar.

Flashback…

Shira encuentra a la dientes de sable siguiendo su olor, ni el pasar de los días le había borrado de la cabeza el olor de ella ¨ ¿Qué es lo que tienes con Diego?¨ Le pregunto muy enojada Shira a la otra sable.

La dientes de sable la mira extrañada ¨Tu eres la que estaba con aquel guapo dientes de sable, ¿Cómo esta él?¨ Dijo con un tono provocador.

Shira ardía en rabia ¨No te acerques nunca más a él, no te conviene.¨ Shira Sonríe enseñando sus afilados dientes.

La dientes de sable sonríe ¨Que yo recuerde, fue él quien se acercó a mí.¨ Ella ríe ¨Veo que no eres capaz de complacer a tu macho, por eso el busca a alguien que si pueda hacerlo.¨

Shira salta sobre ella y presiona sus garras contra la cabeza de ella ¨Yo puedo ser capaz de complacerlo, de maneras en las que ninguna otra lo haría.¨ Dijo impulsada por la rabia ¨Él es solo mío, ¿entendiste o debo de dejarte una marca en tu cara de recordatorio?¨ Shira sonríe.

La dientes de sable responde nerviosa ¨No, es obvio que es tu macho y que es solo tuyo.¨ Ella se libera del agarre de Shira ¨_Te lo voy a quitar maldita, solo espera.¨ _ La dientes de sable se va corriendo.

Shira se hecha en el suelo ¨ ¿Por qué hago esto?, no puedo dejar que Diego este con otra¨ Shira se voltea, quedando de espaldas contra el suelo ¨Solo no quiero que deje de estar conmigo, por andar besándose con otra.¨ Suspira ¨No quiero perder su amistad.¨

Fin del Flashback

Shira termina de relatar lo sucedido a Diego ¨Hasta ayer no sabía que eso lo había hecho por amor, por amarte hare lo que sea.¨

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D y gracias por a todos nuestros lectores :D **

**(Nota) Se suponía que lo subiría ayer, pero no pude :( pero mejor tarde que nunca ;)**

**(Pregunta) ¿Qué les pareció lo que había hecho Shira por Diego? ¿Eso es amor verdad?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Deja de desconfiar de mí

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 13: "Deja de desconfiar de mí corazón¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**Este es uno de los capítulos más emotivos de esta historia (Lo hice un poco más largo debido a lo mismo), espero que les guste :)**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

…Flashback…

La dientes de sable responde nerviosa ¨No, es obvio que es tu macho y que es solo tuyo.¨ Ella se libera del agarre de Shira ¨_Te lo voy a quitar maldita, solo espera.¨ _ La dientes de sable se va corriendo.

Shira se hecha en el suelo ¨ ¿Por qué hago esto?, no puedo dejar que Diego este con otra¨ Shira se voltea, quedando de espaldas contra el suelo ¨Solo no quiero que deje de estar conmigo, por andar besándose con otra.¨ Suspira ¨No quiero perder su amistad.¨

Fin del Flashback

Shira termina de relatar lo sucedido a Diego ¨Hasta ayer no sabía que eso lo había hecho por amor, por amarte.¨

**Continuamos…**

Diego mira fijamente los ojos de Shira, era muy claro que sus hermosos ojos azules le demostraban que decía la verdad, pero aun así no podía creerle ¨No me mientas con esto, no lo soportaría…¨ Es callado por un abrazo de Shira.

Shira lo abraza fuertemente ¨Cuando uno habla desde el corazón, no miente.¨ El tierno momento del abrazo entre los dos sables, se volvió incomodo ante un silencio eterno, ambos se separan luego de un minuto.

Diego baja la mirada, todo su dolor se había consumido por aquel cálido abrazo ¨ ¿Esto significa que volvemos a ser amigos?¨ Dijo Diego con una fingida sonrisa.

Shira sonríe cálidamente ¨Yo te amo, tú me amas.¨ Dijo Shira llamando la atención de Diego ¨Deberíamos de ser más que amigos, ¿quieres salir conmigo?¨ Pregunto Shira un poco temerosa de su respuesta, pero la calma otro abrazo esta vez proveniente de Diego.

Diego se separa lentamente de ella, el posiciona su nariz a unos centímetros de la de ella ¨Tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, desde que te vi lo has sido.¨ Luego un profundo silencio les invade, estrechando las distancias de sus labios.

Shira cierra lentamente sus ojos y se inclina levemente hacia Diego ¨_Diego…¨ _Pensó Shira con pasión.

Diego mira a Shira, ve lo hermosa que es y siente un calor recorrerle su cuerpo ¨_Te amo, pero...¨ _Pensó Diego tristemente. El retrocede y baja la cabeza ¨Deberíamos de volver con los demás apenas termine la tormenta.¨ Dijo Diego con una debilitada voz.

Shira abre los ojos, mientras deja escapar un leve suspiro al mismo tiempo ¨Lo siento… yo.¨ Shira da un salto hasta la pared contraria a Diego, se recuesta rápidamente y se cubre la cabeza con sus patas, su dolor ante su desilusión es insoportable, nunca pensó que Diego le rechazaría un beso y aún menos en este momento, donde ese beso cerraría el inicio de ellos como pareja, el cual ella anhelaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Diego ve como había desilusionado a Shira, pero aún más lo estaba el ¨_Lo siento Shira, pero no puedo dejar atrás este dolo, pensé que este beso se desasiera este dolor_.¨ Pensó Diego, él se recuesta volteado para la pared ¨_Pero al ver su cara, solo me inundo de dolor, no puedo estar con ella hasta que lo supere_.¨ Pensó Diego. El levanto su cabeza para ver a Shira, ella estaba temblando al igual que él, pero no podía acercarse a ella, no ahora.

La noche invadió todo el bosque, la tormenta estaba bajando su intensidad pero al mismo tiempo el frio comenzaba a hacer escarcha en las paredes de la cueva. Shira parecía estar temblando, pero realmente estaba sollozando, intentando aliviar su corazón con lágrimas de tristeza ¨_Si solo le hubiera dicho que si te amaba, si solo le hubiera dicho que lo amaba a tiempo, si solo no le hubiera lastimado con mis palabras… este dolor no me estaría atormentando.¨_ Pensó Shira, comienza a llorar en silencio.

Diego despierta producto de los relámpagos que hacían eco en el interior de la cueva, de pronto escucha llorar a alguien, él se gira rápidamente a Shira y ve que ella se frota los ojos con sus patas delanteras ¨_Deja tu miedo a un lado, hazlo por ella.¨_ Pensó Diego. Él se levanta y camina hacia a Shira.

Shira continuaba llorando, todo esto la estaba matando, el dolor era insoportable tanto para ella como para el ¨Te amo…¨ Dijo Shira en forma de susurro, de pronto siente una cálida presión en su espalda, al mirar hacia atrás ve a Diego acostado de espaldas contra ella.

Diego deja su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras ¨Yo también te amo Shira, solo dame un tiempo.¨ Dijo Diego con un tomo de tristeza.

Shira se levanta y mira a Diego ¨ ¿Un tiempo para qué? ¿No crees que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo?¨ Dijo Shira.

Diego la mira a los ojos ¨Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que esto solo sea una mentira.¨ Dijo Diego.

Shira deja a Diego de espaldas contra el piso, coloca sus patas contra el pecho de Diego ¨Basta de dudar de mi amor, yo te amo y no quiero dejar de hacerlo.¨ Shira comienza a lagrimar sobre Diego ¨Deja de desconfiar de mí corazón, por favor deja que te amé como tú lo has hecho conmigo.¨ Shira apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Diego.

Diego levanta a Shira con sus patas delanteras, hasta el punto en el cual los dos se veían a la cara ¨Confiare en ti, solo si pones una sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro.¨ Dijo Diego, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Shira sonríe de inmediato, el calor que le recorría el cuerpo era increíble ¨Te amo.¨ Dijo Shira, luego se recuesta al lado de Diego ¨Abrásame como lo hacías en mi celo.¨ Le pidió con una provocadora voz Shira a Diego.

¨Está bien, gatita.¨ El encierra con un fuerte abrazo a Shira contra su pecho, ella se acurruca en el pecho de Diego.

Shira se queda quieta, las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban solo podían expresar el sentimiento de satisfacción de tener al amor de su vida a su lado ¨Diego, ahora ya somos pareja ¿verdad?¨

Diego sonríe mientras presiona su nariz contra el cuello de Shira ¨Claro que lo somos, es lo que quise desde la primera vez que te vi.¨ Diego abraza con más fuerza a Shira.

Shira sonríe ¨Entonces ya puedes acariciarme, ya no debes de controlar tus impulsos.¨ Shira frota su cabeza contra el ante brazo de Diego ¨Vamos Diego, acaricia a tu gatita.¨ Dijo Shira con un tono seductor.

Diego se queda paralizado durante unos segundos, pero era verdad él había controlado sus impulsos de acariciarle cada vez que ella estaba a su lado, ahora ella se lo estaba rogando ¨Nunca pensé que me rogaras para que te acariciara, no la Shira que todos conocen.¨ Dijo Diego tiernamente.

Shira lo mira de reojo ¨Nadie debe de saber que yo estaba llorando o que tengo un lado sensible, el cual tu saciaras.¨ Dijo Shira con su nueva personalidad de seducción, de pronto lanza un leve gemido al sentir la lengua de Diego lamer su cuello.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D y gracias por a todos nuestros lectores :D **

**(Nota) Mi próxima historia de Ice Age que actualizare será ¨Un Sufrimiento Exquisito¨. El cual eh dejado de lado por un lago tiempo, pronto lo actualizare ;)**

**(Pregunta) Al parecer por fin van a poder lograr ser pareja, la pareja que ambos siempre quisieron, todo gracias a que Shira decidió dejar su orgullo detrás y demostrar su amor a Diego, ¿Qué opinan del ¨lado sensible¨ de Shira?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Un mal comienzo

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 14: "Un mal comienzo¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic.**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Shira se queda quieta, las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban solo podían expresar el sentimiento de satisfacción de tener al amor de su vida a su lado ¨Diego, ahora ya somos pareja ¿verdad?¨

Diego sonríe mientras presiona su nariz contra el cuello de Shira ¨Claro que lo somos, es lo que quise desde la primera vez que te vi.¨ Diego abraza con más fuerza a Shira.

Shira sonríe ¨Entonces ya puedes acariciarme, ya no debes de controlar tus impulsos.¨ Shira frota su cabeza contra el ante brazo de Diego ¨Vamos Diego, acaricia a tu gatita.¨ Dijo Shira con un tono seductor.

Diego se queda paralizado durante unos segundos, pero era verdad él había controlado sus impulsos de acariciarle cada vez que ella estaba a su lado, ahora ella se lo estaba rogando ¨Nunca pensé que me rogaras para que te acariciara, no la Shira que todos conocen.¨ Dijo Diego tiernamente.

Shira lo mira de reojo ¨Nadie debe de saber que yo estaba llorando o que tengo un lado sensible, el cual tu saciaras.¨ Dijo Shira con su nueva personalidad de seducción, de pronto lanza un leve gemido al sentir la lengua de Diego lamer su cuello.

**Continuamos…**

Diego sonríe levemente ¨Te da miedo que la Shira que todos conocen y temen, no sea más que una sensible gatita que solo quiere que la acaricien.¨ Dijo Diego con una voz burlona.

Shira se voltea hacia Diego y lo mira fijamente a los ojos ¨Quiero más que solo caricias…¨Ambos se miran fijamente, mantenían una pesada respiración y no lograban pronunciar una sola palabra. De pronto un fuerte trueno los despierta de su trance.

Diego se levanta y se aleja un metro de Shira ¨Deberías de dormir Shira, mañana debemos de ir con la manda.¨ Diego se acuesta a un metro de distancia.

Shira se acerca a él y se recuesta a su lado, el separa unos centímetros de ella ¨Solo… solo jugaba Diego, no quería que lo interpretaras así.¨ Shira se acomoda a su lado.

Diego sonríe un tanto nervioso ¨Lo se Shira, nunca pensaría eso de ti.¨ Diego cierra sus ojos para cerrar el tema.

Shira lo mira ¨ ¿Nunca?… es decir claro, aun no pasa un día desde que estamos juntos.¨ Shira al igual que Diego, cierra los ojos _¨Tranquila Shira, sé que todo esto es nuevo y muy excitante, pero debo de calmarme o lo arruinare.¨_ Pensó Shira. Luego de unos minutos ambos se durmieron profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Shira es la primera en despertar, nunca había dormido tan bien dado a que ahora se veía sumergida en el profundo amor que ella y Diego formaban unidos.

Shira bosteza mientras se estira ¨Buenos días Diego.¨ Shira mira a Diego, de inmediato una sonrisa enternecida se forma en su cara, Diego aún se encontraba en un profundo sueño y parecía decir algo ¨ ¿Habla dormido?¨ Pensó Shira con intriga, decidió no escuchar y salió de la cueva.

Shira camina hacia un pequeño lago a uno cuentos metro de la cueva ¨Primer día como la novia de Diego, es un día muy importante.¨ Shira sonríe alegremente, ella sacude su cabeza para volver a su actitud habitual, orgullosa y terca ¨Vamos Shira, no seas tan débil.¨ Shira ve a Diego salir de la cueva y camina hacia el ¨Hola Diego.¨ Dijo al llegar al llegar a su lado.

Diego sonríe levemente ¨Hola mi amo… hola gati… hola Shira.¨ Diego suspiro al terminar la oración.

Shira ladea su cabeza un poco desilusionada ¨Hola, vámonos a con los demás.¨ Shira le dio la espalda a Diego. El caminaba a unos metros detrás de ella, con la mirada en el suelo, Shira no resistió preguntarle ¨ ¿Tan malo es ser mi pareja?¨ Shira siguió su camino.

Diego la mira detenidamente y la alcanza ¨No es eso, es que no sé qué hacer.¨ Diego sonríe un poco nervioso ¨Se lo estúpido que suena.¨

Shira sonríe ¨Eres muy tierno Diego, eso es algo que debemos de averiguar juntos.¨ Shira se detiene y se sienta, Diego hace lo mismo ¨Debemos de hablar de esto, no podemos solo hablar y hacer lo mismo que cuando éramos amigos.¨ Shira baja la mirada avergonzada ¨Ser pareja nos permite hacer más cosas… juntos.¨

Diego la mira a los ojos ¨ ¿Cómo qué?¨ Pregunto inocentemente.

Shira suspira para lograr calmarse ¨Puedes comenzar por darme un beso, la única vez que nos hemos besado fue porque tú me robaste uno y no fue muy agradable en ese momento.¨ Shira extiende ligeramente sus labios hacia Diego.

Diego _¨Vamos Diego, se la debes a Shira.¨ _Pensó Diego mientras veía a Shira cerrar lentamente los ojos. Él se inclinó hacia a ella, cuando sus labios se unieron ambos respiraron profundamente y exhalaron lentamente a medida que el otro podía sentir su suave respiración en su boca, luego de un minuto interminable se separaron, Al momento de que Diego separo sus labios de los de Shira, ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia a él intentando volver a besarlo.

Shira deja de buscar los labios de Diego y abre los ojos, él la miraba fijamente ¨Lo siento, no me puedo controlar cerca de ti.¨ Shira sonríe.

Diego la mira con indiferencia ¨Como digas, ahora vámonos al claro con los demás.¨ Digo comienza a caminar en dirección del claro.

Shira sintió un olor que reconoció al instante ¨Antes de que te encontrar, ¿con quién estabas?¨ Pregunto Shira un poco enojada.

Diego la mira enojado ¨Estaba con Dennis, otra sable que conocí esa noche.¨ Lo próximo que sintió Diego fue el impacto que tuvo contra el suelo, Shira lo había embestido.

Shira con los ojos vidriosos ¨A esto se debe todo.¨ Shira lo empuja más contra el suelo ¨¿Me amas o realmente ya no quieres saber nada de mí?¨

Diego dejo de estar enojado, el mas bien estaba triste ¨No lo sé, quiero estar contigo pero a la vez quiero salir corriendo de ti.¨ Diego se levanta empujando suavemente a Shira a un lado.

Shira lo miraba muy enojada ¨Incluso yo que nunca estuve con alguien, sentí que tus caricias y palabras eran frías.¨ Shira se voltea ¨Vamos vete corriendo de mí, después de todo siempre es así.¨

Diego la mira enojado ¨ ¿Y qué esperabas?, me dañaste como nadie me lo había hecho y luego llegas y me dices que me amas, ¿qué quieres que diga o haga?¨ Diego se calma.

Shira se enoja, pero al pensarlo un poco le encuentra la razón y se calma ¨Veamos si esto funciona antes de darles la noticia a los demás.¨ Shira comienza a correr ¨Vamos, alcánzame Diego.¨ Dijo Shira riendo, era obviamente un risa fingida.

Diego la sigue _¨ ¿Por qué no eres feliz con ella y ya? ¿Qué tanto te cuesta para estar con ella?¨_ Pensó Diego mientras la seguía.

Shira corría más rápido cada vez que se sentía dolida en su interior ¨_Te demostrare que te amo, te demostrare que conmigo será feliz y que nadie nos puede separar._¨ Pensó Shira mientras corría más rápido.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D y gracias por a todos nuestros lectores :D **

**(Pregunta) ¨Por favor Diego, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te incomoda de esto?¨ ¿Qué creen ustedes que le pasa a Diego?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Lagrimas de Felicidad

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 15: "Lagrimas de Felicidad¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic. (Detalles al final del capítulo)**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Shira lo miraba muy enojada ¨Incluso yo que nunca estuve con alguien, sentí que tus caricias y palabras eran frías.¨ Shira se voltea ¨Vamos vete corriendo de mí, después de todo siempre es así.¨

Diego la mira enojado ¨ ¿Y qué esperabas?, me dañaste como nadie me lo había hecho y luego llegas y me dices que me amas, ¿qué quieres que diga o haga?¨ Diego se calma.

Shira se enoja, pero al pensarlo un poco le encuentra la razón y se calma ¨Veamos si esto funciona antes de darles la noticia a los demás.¨ Shira comienza a correr ¨Vamos, alcánzame Diego.¨ Dijo Shira riendo, era obviamente un risa fingida.

Diego la sigue _¨ ¿Por qué no eres feliz con ella y ya? ¿Qué tanto te cuesta para estar con ella?¨_ Pensó Diego mientras la seguía.

Shira corría más rápido cada vez que se sentía dolida en su interior ¨_Te demostrare que te amo, te demostrare que conmigo será feliz y que nadie nos puede separar._¨ Pensó Shira mientras corría más rápido.

**Continuara…**

Shira se detiene a unos cuantos metros del claro donde vivían junto a la manada ¨ ¿Estas bien Diego?¨ Dijo Shira al ver a Diego un poco triste.

Digo se detiene detrás de ella ¨No se cómo le explicaremos a los demás lo que paso entre nosotros dos.¨ Diego se sienta en el suelo.

Shira se acerca más a él ¨Solo discutimos, yo asumiré la culpa de todo lo que paso.¨ Shira sonríe.

¨Estábamos preocupados por ustedes.¨ Dijo alegremente Manny al verlos.

Shira mira a Manny un poco molesta ¨_Este era el momento en el cual podía demostrar que haría lo que fuera por él, pero fue interrumpido.¨_ Pensó mientras miraba a Manny.

Diego se para ¨Hola Manny, lamentamos haberles preocupado.¨ Dijo un poco entristecido.

Manny los lleva hasta el clero ¨Tendrán que explicarnos todo lo que les ha pasado, uno de ustedes deberá de hacerlo.¨ Manny se sienta en medio del claro. Ellie estaba ahí pero decidió no hablar hasta que explicaran lo sucedido.

Shira baja la mirada ¨Yo eh tenido la culpa en todo esto, yo…¨ Se calla al ver que Diego se paró en frente de ella.

Diego mira a Manny a los ojos ¨Yo fui quien tuvo la culpa, no fui capaz de pensar bien las cosas y al no poder hacerlo decidí dejar la manada.¨ El mira a Shira ¨Pero ella me hizo cambiar de decisión y ahora estoy de vuelta.¨ Dijo Diego con completa tranquilidad.

Ellie sabía que esas no eran las razones por las cuales ambos se fueron, pero si estaban mintiendo era por algo y decidió seguirles el juego ¨Lo importante es que ya han vuelto y lo mejor será olvidar este incidente.¨

Manny asiente ¨Eso será lo mejor, nos da mucha alegría que estén de vuelta sanos y salvo.¨ Manny se levanta ¨Bueno, nosotros debemos de ir a buscar alimentos y regresamos.¨ Ambos mamuts se van luego de despedirse con una leve sonrisa.

Shira mira fijamente a Diego ¨Se suponía que yo asumiría toda la culpa, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?¨

Diego sonríe ¨Te amo Shira, no te dejaría toda la culpa.¨ La abraza ¨Ahora lo compartiremos todo, nuestra felicidad, tristeza, rabia y sobre todo compartiremos nuestro amor.¨ La abraza con más fuerza.

Shira sonríe enternecida por las palabras de Diego, ella sintió una agradable calor en todo su cuerpo ¨Te amo Diego, no sabes cuánto te amo.¨

Diego se separa un poco de Shira, dejándolos frente a frente ¨Me ha costado mucho creer que por fin te tengo a mi lado como pareja, pero ahora sé que es verdad y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.¨ Sin más la besa lentamente.

Shira deja de besarlo, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Diego y comienza a llorar ¨Te amo.¨ Dijo Shira con una temblorosa voz.

Diego se separa un poco de ella ¨ ¿Por qué lloras Shira, fue algo que dije?¨ Pregunto Diego, confundido por la repentina reacción de Shira.

Shira sonríe levemente ¨Hasta antes de esto, creí que solo uno podía llorar por sufrimiento.¨ Shira baja la mirada ¨Pero ahora sé que también la felicidad te puede hacer llorar.¨ Shira mira a Diego a los ojos.

Diego se seca las lágrimas con una suave lamida en su mejilla ¨Quiero que dejes de llorar o si no, no soportare las ganas de abrazar y nunca te soltaría.¨ Sonrió cálidamente.

Shira lanza una tierna risita ¨Primero me deberías de alcanzar.¨ Shira comienza a correr rápidamente, adentrándose en el bosque.

Diego niega con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa ¨Ahora todo va a estar mejor, nada se interpondrá entre nosotros dos.¨ Diego se levanta y corre en busca de su amada sable.

Entre los arbustos que rodeaban el claro donde vivía la manada, dos destellos rojizos provenientes de aquella dientes de sable que Shira la había amenazado con matarla si se acerca a Diego nuevamente. Aquella dientes de sable se había obsesionado por Diego y nunca le había perdido el rastro, incluso después de ser amenazada por Shira.

Mantenía una sonrisa maniática en sus labios ¨_Disfruta este mes de felicidad con Diego, el será mío y solo mío_.¨ Pensó la extraña sable antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Diego siguió a Shira hasta la playa, ambos se lanzan a la suave arena exhaustos por correr tanto. Ambos todavía no lograban asumir esta nueva felicidad, esta nueva vida como pareja.

Shira intentaba controlar su respiración sin éxito ¨Eres muy bueno… siguiéndome…¨ Shira entierra sus patas en la arena.

Diego se levanta a duras penas y camina hacia donde había desistido Shira ¨Te seguiré toda mi vida, te lo prometo.¨ Se recuesta a un lado de Shira.

Shira mira a Diego a los ojos ¨Diego…¨

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D y gracias por leer a todos nuestros lectores :D **

**(Nota) Lamento ausentarme durante tanto tiempo pero todo se debió a los estudios y las muchas responsabilidades que esto lleva consigo, pero ya terminaron momentáneamente y estoy de vuelta. Como se habrán dado cuenta en nuestro perfil, Alexein esta devuelta pero aún no está decidido muy bien lo que hará.**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	16. Capitulo 16: Sentimientos Incontrolable

"**Mírame a los Ojos" Capitulo 16: "Sentimientos Incontrolables¨**

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, espero que estén listos para continuar con otro capítulo más de nuestro fic. (Detalles al final del capítulo)**

**Anteriormente en ¨Mírame a los Ojos¨**

Mantenía una sonrisa maniática en sus labios ¨_Disfruta este mes de felicidad con Diego, el será mío y solo mío_.¨ Pensó la extraña sable antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Diego siguió a Shira hasta la playa, ambos se lanzan a la suave arena exhaustos por correr tanto. Ambos todavía no lograban asumir esta nueva felicidad, esta nueva vida como pareja.

Shira intentaba controlar su respiración sin éxito ¨Eres muy bueno… siguiéndome…¨ Shira entierra sus patas en la arena.

Diego se levanta a duras penas y camina hacia donde había desistido Shira ¨Te seguiré toda mi vida, te lo prometo.¨ Se recuesta a un lado de Shira.

Shira mira a Diego a los ojos ¨Diego…¨

**Continuamos…**

Shira llega corriendo a un claro y nota como las raíces de un árbol, habían hecho un escondite perfecto para asechar a Diego ¨No me veras venir.¨ Shira sonríe mientras se adentra en el escondite, lista para saltar sobre Diego.

Diego ya le había perdido el rastro a Shira hace unos cuantos metros, decidió seguir en línea recta y esperar toparse con Shira en algún punto. Diego se detiene en un claro, ya no sabía por dónde ir ¨ ¿Shira?¨ Pregunto Diego esperando que ella le respondiera, un profundo silencio invadió el bosque en ese momento.

¨Te tengo.¨ Dijo Shira saliendo de un salto de su escondite, Diego no alcanzo a reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo, ya estaba en el suelo bajo la garras de Shira ¨Ya va veces que te eh tenido de la misma manera.¨ Shira miraba juguetonamente a Diego.

¨ ¡Qué bueno es saber que están de regreso!¨ Dijo Sid alegremente mientras se acercaba a ellos corriendo, Sid abraza a ambos sables por el cuello y cerró los ojos de loa felicidad de tener a sus dos amigo de regreso. Sid no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando, con el abrazo ambos sables se vieron en un forzado beso.

Shira miro sorprendida como es que el abrazo de Sid los había hecho besarse, sintió una gran calor recorrer su cuerpo, cerro lentamente sus ojos y comenzó a besar a Diego ¨_No puedo contenerme_.¨ Pensó Shira. Poco le importaba que Sid la descubriera en ese momento, solo quería besarlo.

Diego estaba en shock, no sabía que decir cuando Sid se diera cuenta de que ambos se estaban besando, al ver a Shira se dio cuenta de mantenía los ojos cerrados y sintió como Shira presionaba suavemente sus labios contra los de él ¨_No quiero que se enteren aun_.¨ Pensó Diego. Separo a ambos de él y se paró ¨Debemos de regresar con los demás.¨ Dijo evitando contacto visual con Shira.

Shira paso su lengua por su labio superior, la adrenalina que había sentido al saber que ponía en riesgo su relación en secreto le había encantado. Su respiración se había agitado sin tener que correr grandes distancias, solo el hecho de hacer algo tan atrevido le había resultado suficiente para llegar a ese punto.

Luego de ese incidente, los tres fueron con los demás de la manada. Manny y Ellie decidieron salir a nadar a un lago para celebrar que estaban todos unidos de nuevo, lo que no sabían es que los más unidos en ese momento eran Shira y Diego, los cuales se preparaban para emprender el viaje de dos días hasta el lago que había elegido Manny. Al estar todos preparados, comenzaron con su viaje al lago, el cual era muy conocido por las especies nativas por lo hermoso que era.

Shira caminaba junto a Diego cuando se detuvo con un leve quejido ¨Parece que me clave una espina.¨ Dijo Shira levantando su pata.

Manny se detuvo y miro hacia a Shira ¨ ¿Hay algún problema?¨

Shira mira a Manny a los ojos ¨Nada importante, tengo una espina en la pata.¨ Shira ve como todos se detienen alrededor de ella ¨Continúen, yo los alcanzo apenas me la quite.¨ Todo continuaron su camino, menos Diego quien se quedó a su lado.

Diego miraba la pata de Shira sin notar ninguna espina ¨ ¿Realmente crees que es una espina? quizás pisaste mal o pisaste una piedra.¨ De pronto Shira se abalanza sobre él ¨ ¿Qué te pasa Shira?¨ Dijo Diego preocupado porque lo demás aún estaban muy cerca de ellos.

Shira lo besa sin decir nada, luego de unos interminables segundos, deja de besarlo para poder respirar ¨Esto es increíble, no sé cómo puede vivir sin ti toda mi vida.¨ Cada vez más, Shira se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos cerca de Diego.

Diego veía con extrañeza estas repentinas muestras de amor de Shira, pero no podía decirle nada ya que le encantaba esta nueva Shira ¨Nunca hubiera pensado de que serias así, no es que me queja obviamente.¨

Shira sonríe cálidamente ¨Lo sé, pero es que no puedo controlarme.¨ Le mordisquea la oreja ¨Esto es nuevo para mí y quiero probar todo lo que puede hacer una pareja.¨ Shira no midió sus palabras dado a su emoción.

Diego quedo en shock al instante, él sabía que entre todas las casas que podía hacer una pareja, estaba lo referente a ¨Una relación íntima¨ y el solo hecho de pensar aquello lo ponía muy nervioso.

Shira noto de inmediato el repentino cambio de humor de Diego, al pensar un poco más en sus palabras llega al mismo punto al cual llego Diego y sonríe levemente ¨Cálmate Diego, no quería decir eso o por lo menos no de esa manera.¨

Diego vuelve en si ¨No te preocupes, está bien que hayas pensado en ello.¨ Dijo Diego con una temblorosa voz.

Shira inclina su cabeza hacia atrás ¨No lo había pensado, ¿tu si?¨

Diego se voltea avergonzado, sabía que había metido la pata ¨Debemos de alcanzar a los demás, creo que se fueron por ahí.¨ Diego comienza a correr.

Shira sonríe al ver a Diego tan avergonzado, ella comienza a caminar hacia los demás siguiendo sus huellas ¨Realmente si había pensado en ello, de hecho desde antes de que me digieras que me amas.¨ Shira siguió caminando hacia los demás.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina un capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia ;D y gracias por leer a todos nuestros lectores :D **

**(Pregunta Importante) Esta pregunta se las dejo a su deducción y la mejor respuesta será aplicada en el próximo capítulo ;) ¿Cuándo creen que Shira tuvo estos pensamientos tan afectuosos hacia a Diego?**

**(Andrea) Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


End file.
